Once Upon A Frozen Spring
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: A sequel to The Lingering Twilight. The Lady of Spring has turned to a cold queen because of Hades' infidelity. The mortals are suffering with her as another great frost took over the land..epilogue up!
1. The Will of the Fates

**AN: this is the sequel to **_**the lingering twilight**__**…**_**it's about their married life now…I hope the readers would enjoy reading…thanks, please review**

The truth [is that there is only one terminal dignity-love. And the story of a love is not important-what is important is that one is capable of love. It is perhaps the only glimpse we are permitted of eternity. -- Helen Hayes

**There is a Roman addition to the myth of Hades and Persephone. That is the presence of two concubines of Hades: Leuce and Minthe. Their stories are legends of the poplar tree and the mint tree.**

**The original myths do not even mention the two nymphs. In fact, in Greek mythology, Hades is the only god who remains faithful to his wife until the end.**

**Why write a story about them?**

**For the sake of a sequel and I thought it would be fun to add a little more twist to their perpetual happily ever after.**

**The Will of the Fates**

_True love endures, if it does not, then it was never true._

Source Unknown

_The King and Queen of Erebos_

_By love, they are united_

_In darkness, their unusual host_

_In life and death divided_

_Thy couple now emerged in marriage _

_Dark Lord and Lady of Spring_

_Thy pair shall need lion's courage _

_And hold on to thine rings_

_For thy rings of matrimonial purpose_

_Shall soon cause them torment_

_Love's arrows shall be staying close_

_To bring thee, irrevocable dent_

_'tis a dent for natural reason_

_To test how thy pair is bound_

_Will love, envy or the seasons _

_Turn their lives around? _

_For thy Rich One shall soon wander_

_And meet Leuce, thy lady fair_

_Though hidden in the earth down under_

_Thy young Queen shall be aware_

_Thou shall turn her to a poplar tree_

_And this to her will be sacred_

_Poor Leuce would not even foresee_

_Her fate, for her created_

_And when all starts to be alright_

_Comes Minthe of radiant beauty_

_And before thinking what is right_

_Lord Hades shall come to thy lady_

_Lady Minthe, still but a young mortal,_

_Willing to love Him in return_

_She shall freely accept thy proposal_

_Without thinking what she shall earn_

_And when she submits as thou lover_

_And she steps in without fear_

_Lady Spring shall come with deadly power_

_To give her punishment severe_

_But thou Lord Hades shall feel great pity_

_On this mortal, thou had raped_

_And thy mint plant will come to be_

_Portrait of Lady Kore's hate_

_But still, in the end, love shall conquer_

_All envy and all lust_

_And such a love as thee will last forever_

_In fidelity and trust_


	2. The Emerald Memory

**AN: Ok so I have to post the 2****nd**** chapter. I was kinda**** excited for my very first feedback. So to inzie23, no it will not be in poetry format (cause that's just tiring) the 1****st**** chapter was not exactly a poem but a chant by the fates hence the chapter title. I'm sorry if it confused you**

_**The Emerald Memory**_

_When I see you smile and know that it is not for me, that is when I will miss you the most._

_-unknown_

A young woman entered; a young, radiant lady, a lovely nymph by the name of Minthe.

Marpessa looked at her queen. For a second, Persephone's expression was pained before turning to an icy disapproval. Hades glanced at her, then she settled to her blank look that showed no hint of emotion.

Marpessa suddenly felt a burning sensation in her chest, the same sensation she had when she learned that Hades would have her as his consort. She saw her mistress' pain; she was the one who had to comfort her and to help her through her misery.

Marpessa was the only one who shared the hurt of her young queen.

She woke up from her slight daydream and looked at Minthe.

She wanted to strike her. By the gods, how she wanted to strangle her and drag her out of the underworld. How could she, a nymph, a minor goddess not even fit to kiss her queen's toes bring such destruction? Everyday, Marpessa felt her hate growing, her resentment flooding and her loathing filling up much of her chest that she felt that she would explode.

Hades was now putting an arm around Minthe.

_He would bring her somewhere again…._

Marpessa didn't even want to indulge in thoughts of Hades and Minthe together further.

She looked at her mistress sitting in her throne. She was growing used to the now icy goddess of the Underworld. All she could do now was reminisce yesterday, of how happy they once had been since their marriage.

Her mind drifted to several years before now……………..

* * *

Hades was in his throne, savoring every minute of a married life with his most beautiful wife.

It was her last day in the Underworld just yesterday and the earth is happy again. It was spring and harvest time will soon come. He sat there reminiscing in his throne.

He then stood up after a few minutes, scolding himself lightly for idling about; it was almost time for job assignments with the shades. To his dismay, a sudden surge of boredom filled him up and so, leaving the throne room to his confused scribe and passing through bewildered shades, he decided to go up- maybe he could even see his beloved.

So he ascended to the Upper world. It was night and the moon is brightly shining.

There is no need to hide, he thought. The night was beautiful, he always thought that. Even if he lived in perpetual darkness, there was still something mysterious and elegant in the night that the daylight could never achieve.

He sat for a moment, quietly, under a huge oak tree, reveling in the cool breeze and the moon's beauty. The slightest of sounds disrupted his thoughts after a few minutes. He looked around-nothing.

_Maybe it's a stray._

But curious as to what that sound may have been, he brushed aside a bush in which he thought the sound came from. Expecting to see a rabbit or a small deer, he was astounded when a young lady sat there, hiding. It was a trick of the light as she first appeared to him as a young nymph just playing because surely, this beautiful creature should be of the race of the gods. But a moment later, her disheveled hair, torn clothes and wounded arms and legs were revealed.

Her eyes grew wide and then, to Hades' shock and dismay, knelt down, put her hands to her chest as if in prayer and pleaded," my lord, please, do not take me now, I have a brother….he…he needs me."

"Child," he said somewhat coldly," what is it you talk about?"

"Are you not the Lord Hades? Are you not here to take me to the Underworld?"

Hades eyes somewhat widened in understanding. He brought his voice down to a gentler tone then said," Child, I will not hurt you. It is true that I am the Lord of the Underworld but it is not my job to collect souls. Come now, do not fear me."

The young lady uncertainly and very slowly rose from the bushes where she was hiding. Hades gestured for her to follow and they both sat below the large oak tree.

"Why are you running young one?" he initiated.

She looked at him, still terrified and answered in a stutter.

"They blame me my lord…for…for adultery."

"Are you innocent?"

"Yes my lord."

"I sense truth to that but now, what is your name?"

"I am Leuce lord."

"Tell me, are you my brother's daughter?"

"Leauce looked confused for a moment then replied," It is very flattering of you to think so but no, my lord, Lord Zeus is not my father. However, the god Oceanus is. I am one of his mortal daughters."

Suddenly there were voices.

"She's here!"

She looked at Hades.

"I have to go my lord."

She ran as fast as she can. Hades tried to stop her but he was too late.

He returned to the Underworld, completely curious of his encounter.

_Tomorrow, I will go back._

The next night, he went back to the village where they discovered the girl. It was the same scenario. She was running away She was surprised to see Hades there again.

"My Lord."

She bowed for respect.

"Aren't you tired of always running?"

"If I don't, I will die."

"Then ask help from your father."

"We have no communication now and it's impossible to get through the border."

He looked at her with searching eyes once more. Leuce was beautiful; she was a demi-god. She was radiant.

"If you have nowhere to go, you can sleep in the Underworld; if you are not terrified."

Leuce, afraid to anger the feared god, complied.

"So I shall my lord, but what about your wife?"

Hades was a little alarmed at this but nevertheless he said, "She is not around and I am sure that she will understand."

Both of them went to the Underworld. Hades brought Leuce to a room.

"This is your temporary chamber."

"Thank You my lord."

* * *

Leuce awakened and dressed up. There was robe prepared for her at the foot of her bed. After she bathed, Marpessa came in to serve breakfast.

"Good morning," she said coldly.

"Good morning! Is that my breakfast?"

"Yes it is," came her reply.

"Is that how all of the creatures in the Underworld speak?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That way, so stale, so lifeless."

"Do you expect me to be enthusiastic and jump and down to show you I'm happy?" she said in her emotionless tone.

"No, but….."

"You want me to lie? That is not how I truly feel."

"Yes, but…."

"Do not order me around and tell me how I should act, you are not my mistress," she said dangerously.

Marpessa was very loyal to her mistress and she can feel that Hades is fond of this woman.

Hades arrived just in time.

"Marpessa, what are you saying?"

"Nothing master."

"You were saying something."

"Only one thing, my lord: The Queen wouldn't like it."

Marpessa marched out and when she was out of earshot, Hades spoke to Leuce.

"I'm sorry, she's really like that."

"Never mind, my lord, no harm done."

"After you eat, come with me and I will show you something."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

After breakfast, Leuce went to Hades and he brought her out of Asphodel and to Elysium.

"This is the Elysian Fields."

"It is beautiful."

They both walked around the Elysian Fields. They were talking about their lives when Leuce tumbled and Hades had to catch her. They were intimately close and they found their lips together. This continued for a while when suddenly there was a quake and they both pulled apart and didn't speak for some time. It was Hades who finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, my lord,"

Hades looked around, confused.

"We are not in the upper world, are we, my lord?"

"No we are not."

"What is the cause of that earthquake?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Then another quake came, this time longer and stronger. After the quake, they looked around them. The shades looked quite disturbed. Hades continued to look around for the source but when none came, he turned back to Leuce. Then the Elysian Fields went dark, the wind blew furiously. The butterflies flew high and formed a pair of emerald green eyes in the sky.

_Those eyes!_

The eyes looked angry and Hades knew whose eyes it is.

_Persephone!_

The eyes seemed like it were searching and then they both alighted on Hades and Leuce. A very sinister voice came.

"So this is what you do while I'm gone!" said the voice.

"Persephone," stuttered Hades. The eyes looked directly at him.

"Hades, what is happening here?"

"Perse…."

The shades looked alarmed.

"I demand an explanation!" came the resounding voice of their queen.

"I was just showing her around," answered Hades. If he was alarmed then he did an impressing way of suppressing it.

The eyes looked directly at Leuce.

"You, what is your name?" the voice sinisterly asked.

"Leuce, my lady"

"You shall call me Queen. You have done something against me in my own realm!"

"I'm perfectly sorry…." Leuce replied, afraid.

Hades interrupted,"Persephone what are you doing?"

"You will see!"

Then a terrible thing happened, Leuce stiffened and leaves started to grow from her fingers. She was growing taller and her skin was transformed into a tree trunk. Hades flinched at this horrible transformation. He couldn't do anything to stop it. After minutes of Leuce screaming and asking Hades to help her, she was turned into a tree, a beautiful white tree.

Hades turned to the pair of eyes.

"What did you do?"

"It is perfectly clear, my husband," her resounding voice rang all throughout the Underworld.

"Persephone," Hades cried.

Persephone felt compassion for her husband. The skies cleared and those eyes grew gentle.

"I'm sorry Hades. I cannot impede my anger."

Hades looked distraught but nevertheless looked at his wife's eyes and told her, "It is alright. All is my fault. It is your right to be mad."

"Then from now on, this tree will be called the poplar and it will be sacred to me."

"Thank you."

The eyes slowly disappeared, leaving the shades astounded. When all was back to normal, Persephone's voice left a whisper.

_I'm sorry._

Hades turned to the shades that were left standing, dazed and confused.

"Remember the wrath of your Queen."

Hades took one last look at the poplar and ever so slowly walked back to Asphodel.

* * *

Hades was back on his throne room, thinking.

_It was my fault. She is my wife._

Hecate suddenly appeared.

"I agree."

"Hecate, you are here. Did you see what happened?"

"No, I didn't but I heard it. I can feel what was happening."

"Her voice reached your place?"

"I think her voice reached the ears of every creature of the Underworld."

"So, it is my fault?"

"It certainly is. And I tell you, even I am surprised. I thought you were unlike your brothers."

"I was tempted, I didn't know why," he said tonelessly but his eyes showed a great deal of confusion and strain.

"It is alright. She has forgiven you."

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know, I can read it in her voice."

"Do you think, everything will be alright when she arrives?"

"My dear Hades, Persephone is a gentle goddess, she can and will forgive you. She loves you but I suggest you do not unleash her wrath because when she became Queen of your realm, all the powers of the Underworld went with her title. She is possibly as powerful as Hera herself."

"I will take your advice, Hecate. Thank you."

Hecate left the room, leaving Hades terribly confused.

Confused was not anything to describe the Dark Lord with and he was not going to let it happen. He went on with his tasks daily as calm as possible. He still remembers the event in Elysium and Hecate's voice rang in his ears.

_I suggest you do not unleash her wrath because when she became Queen of your realm, all the powers of the Underworld went with her title._

"Then I shall try," he said to a confused servant who quickly walked away.

The six months of separation was almost done and tomorrow, the Underworld's Queen will come back.

* * *

Persephone arrived looking as radiant as ever but with her, a sadness readily seen in her eyes. Hades was there to welcome her.

"Welcome back, Persephone!"

"Thank you, Hades. How are you?"

"I am fine. You look beautiful," Hades said gently feeling really guilty.

"Thank You. Can I rest now, I feel tired?"

"You can."

Persephone went immediately to her room. All day, she sat in her room, only coming out to eat. Hades felt there was something wrong.

_Tonight, we will talk about this._

So all day, Hades continued with his work while Persephone spent her time in their room. When the evening came and all would go to rest, Hades found Persephone pretending to sleep.

* * *

"There now, Persephone, talk to me," and although Persephone was used to the toneless voice of Hades, she was disappointed that he didn't even try to show some emotion in his voice this time.

"I am talking to you."

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing, really."

"I don't think so."

"Goodnight, Hades."

"No, we will talk about it."

"About what?"

"The incident in the Elysian Fields"

"Forget about that Hades, I'm really sorry."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. It was my fault; I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"Forget about it"

"I can not. Please Persephone, just let me explain."

"No, don't."

Persephone was fighting back her tears.

"Go to rest Hades."

"But….."

"I think I made it clear tha….."

Persephone turned to look at him, she was about to burst, still angered at his toneless voice but her voice came to a halt when she saw him. It was almost as if he looked depressed. She looked at him intently; her eyes softened a bit and instead thought of something else to say.

Hades could sense the hurt in her eyes, for one second, it flickered with anger but suddenly they turned sad and gentle; like the same old Persephone he knew.

"Just tell me you still love me," she said, shaking.

Hades gave out a laugh of relief but realized it was not the right thing to do when Persephone's eyes suddenly had tears in it. Hades caressed her cheeks and smiled at her.

"You know it, Persephone."

"I want to hear it from you, please," she said in a tone which made Hades feel guiltier.

"A single kiss can not overthrow my love for you. Of course, I still love you."

"Then there's nothing else to talk about."

And with a great effort, Persephone gave him a smile and a quick but warm embrace. Hades felt his heart fall. He didn't deserve this but he was glad everything was over.

"Goodnight Hades"

"Goodnight, my love."

Then they both went to sleep and they felt good. They worked out their problem quite impressively and both of them knew that for a long time, they will be in good terms.

* * *

They both spent the next day in the Elysian Fields. Persephone was running and picking flowers. Hades knew she was still a child; a mere child of twenty one mortal years. She laughed and danced with her attendants, her robes trailing behind her. She smelled the flowers and looked at the sky breathing in the fresh air of that cold afternoon.

_My young Queen; she has grown a lot._

The Elysian Fields was Persephone's favorite place in the Underworld. It doesn't fail toamaze her. Every time she visited the place, she is reminded of the first time Hades brought her there.

_Here are the trees, the birds and the flowers, this is a place I most hold dear and I offer it to you and with it, here is my heart that beats only for you._

She giggled at the thought.

_I love it here._

It was all the same, he would sit down on the grass while he watched her picking flowers and playing with the birds then they would take a stroll and after a while they would sit below a tree, just talking.

While playing, Persephone looked at Hades and gave him a beautiful smile. Hades was proud of her. She was able to balance her work as Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring in such a young age. He looked at the poplar tree and remembered the day with Leuce. He caressed the bark of the tree. He was thinking deeply when two petite arms went around his waist.

"Are you still mad about what I did?" Persephone asked.

"Of course, I'm not, I was just marveling at the power of the goddess of the Underworld," he teased.

"Really, then how powerful is she?"

"Like Hera."

"And you, how powerful are you?"

"Like Zeus of course, I am called the Zeus of the Underworld," Hades said boastfully.

"And like Zeus, you are controlled by your wife," Persephone said mockingly.

"That was an insult," Hades said but he was smiling slightly.

"You're smiling again; do you not think it unusual that The Dark Lord is smiling?"

"Why, don't you like me to?"

"What if I said yes?"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are the only one who can make me smile"

"That makes no sense at all," Persephone said in a childlike manner.

"Exactly," Hades said mysteriously.

Then Hades turned to look at Persephone.

"And if I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand," he continued.

"Thank you," Persephone replied.

She gave him a warm embrace.

"I love you Hades."

"Me too"

* * *

Marpessa smiled at the memory. She was with them at the Elysian Fields that day.

He found him in her and her in him. The love they shared was impossible to break.

When Hades met Leuce, though, great changes had occurred. During that time Marpessa thought Hades learned his lesson about not having any more women in his life but it only woke up a part of Hades that existed in every man- discontentment. Soon he grew restless and though he loved Persephone, possibilities of a lover were a welcome thought.

After the "Leuce episode", as her fellow shades would call it, everyone thought that their monarch would be back to normal. They thought they would be the same loving and caring couple. For a while they were right, years passed without so much as anything eventful happening, but it didn't last for long.


	3. The Flickering Flame

**AN: Oh, please do review, it really is good to hear your opinions…enjoy**

_**The Flickering Flame**_

_"The challenge in love is not igniting the flame, but in keeping the flame burning through the darkest times."_

Source Unknown

"Hades!" Persephone cried.

Hades went immediately to her side, "what dear?"

"This is my last day here. I just want to say goodbye because you might not see me when I leave," she said.

"Sure my love" Hades leaned forward and kissed her.

Half of the year passed and Persephone returned to the Underworld; what Marpessa saw shocked her. They weren't overjoyed to see each other. They just gave each other a small hug and went their separate ways. It was such an awful sight.

That was when it all started. They spent lesser time with each other.

Then their time apart grew longer and longer and the crack in their relationship was slowly getting bigger.

It wasn't that he was fed up. No one would be bored with Persephone, he wasn't even sure

he had the right to. He was, after all, the Lord of the Underworld and when it came to entertainment, the Underworld had little to offer.

He is sure he loves her. He had gone through so much, worked so hard for her. He even tried to be in good terms with her impossible mother.

But she- she reminded him of Persephone, same vibrancy without the angry mother, the rose without the thorns.

And she was so willing, so eager, so alluring.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she was so cold either. She loves him, of course, but she wasn't sure she wanted to trust him.

_After everything I have done._

But she didn't want to think that. Theirs was not a relationship of favors. It was of love.

_I love him._

* * *

It was a lovely day. The spring is at its height. The Naiads are all out to swim. They would

sing and dance and laugh and tell stories of men and gods.

Belytia, a nymph who is considered the loudest and most fun of them all initiated-as

always- their conversation. It just so happened that their particular topic for today were the gods.

"I have seen Lord Apollo yesterday. What a handsome fellow he is, so radiant and so wise!"

Liasa, the eldest of them looked at her, eyebrow meticulously raised.

"Stop your daydreaming Belytia. Lord Apollo picks only the most beautiful of creatures."

"Ah, but it is alright to hope Liasa, do not be such a sour grape just because Lord Dionysius didn't notice you the other day."

Liasa blushed, embarrassed.

"Lord Dionysius was just too busy that day."

"Alright Liasa, whatever you say. However, my admiration for Lord Apollo still stands."

The other naiads laughed and started to share their own.

"As for me, I want Lord Hermes. I believe he is the wisest of them all."

"Ah Naesi, you are always practical," Liasa said.

"Lord Ares is for me," said a nymph.

"But Iste, Lord Ares? He is ruthless and merciless," replied Belytia.

"Besides, you would never compare to Lady Aphrodite. Lord Ares would not even spare a look at you when he's with Lady Aphrodite," added Naesi.

Iste, however, looked starry eyed and didn't seem to mind what the others told her.

"As for me, I would settle with Lord Pollux."

"Yes, Vysis and live like they do, sometimes dead and sometimes alive," said Belytia.

"But he is a noble god, sharing his immortality with his brother."

"You have a point."

"What about you Minthe?"

They all looked at the youngest among them- sunlight was streaming through her golden hair, her cheeks pink from the warmth of the day, her beautifully arched brows creased into a tiny frown, her pretty lips curved into a small pout. She always stood out among them; she was gentle as Harmonia, serious as Artemis and as beautiful as a goddess with a higher rank than she has.

"You are always so silent, young Minthe. Indulge in our conversation, however carefree. Believe me, it will be enjoyable," said Liasa

"Oh, but I am too young to think about men."

However convincing she might sound, her face said otherwise. Her once pouted lips curved into a small smile, barely noticeable but still there.

"Nonsense, Minthe. We are never too young. We are immortal," Vysis alleged.

"I believe you are right Vysis."

"Then? Who is it?" asked Belytia, growing impatient.

"Will you not think me impertinent?"

"Why?" asked Iste.

"Because mine is an unusual admiration."

"How is it unusual?"

Minthe took a deep breath.

"..if you promise me you will not laugh…"

"Okay, okay, we promise," said Naesi, also growing impatient.

" I admire Lord Hades."

Naesi looked shocked, "but Minthe!"

"No, you are misjudging Lord Hades. I saw him yesterday and he wasn't fierce, he looked gentle."

"But Lord Hades is evil, handsome, but evil" said Iste.

"I do not believe him evil. I admire him because he is so mysterious, so dark, so exciting."

At this Minthe eyes lit up and the usual silent nymph looked different.

"I think I love him."

Minthe, in Liasa's point of view, looked like she was obsessed. That was obsession she saw in her sky blue eyes, a kindled fire that was growing, it was….sinister, that it gave Liasa the goose bumps.

"But Minthe," interfered Naesi, "even if you do, I think Lord Hades' heart is taken. I have heard that he went straight to Zeus to claim his bride. It was Lady Kore, whom he called Persephone."

"Yes, I heard that too. They say that Demeter was furious. But Hades said he loved her and Lord Zeus could only think of one solution," added Iste.

"…Lady Persephone then will spend half of a year with her mother and the other half with Lord Hades, hence, the seasons," finished Vysis.

"Believe them Minthe, Lady Iris told me so," said Belytia.

"Okay then," Minthe said.

But Liasa was sure, the fire in her eyes is stronger than ever and as strange effect of the sunlight, Minthe didn't look like the silent reserved nymph Liasa knew. She is now the ambitious, obsessed, beautiful young goddess- treacherous and conniving.

_I hope I'm just imagining things._

* * *

Hades was growing tired of everything. Persephone was being detached. He tried to please,

told her he loved her and she responded enthusiastically but not sincerely. Persephone was losing her touch and he prayed, yes prayed, to an invisible entity, the Fates perhaps, that she wasn't losing her love.

Persephone wanted to hold him but she can't. She cannot bring herself to be too warm with him. The damage she suffered with the Leuce episode was devastating, even if it manifested

just now, when over a year has passed. She said she was alright and that she forgave Hades and she convinced herself that everything will be back to normal.

For a while, this was so. Until one day when she was back to Olympus with her mother.

She was walking the halls, trying to think of something to do when she heard loud voices, loud, arguing voices. She did not want to eavesdrop but it was so tempting. She didn't really know anything that's going around Olympus. She didn't receive any news in the Underworld. And so, she quietly went towards the sound.

It turned out that it was her father and Hera. The Queen has once again found out about an illicit love affair of Zeus.

On the other hand, she always thought about her roots, her mother wasn't her father's wife but they had her anyway. And she didn't understand that numerous half brothers and sisters she had, some immortal, often human.

"I cannot believe you had another one! And it was while I was on an important errand. Who is this mortal now? What is her name?"

"Do not provoke me, Hera, you are only my wife."

"Yet, you stain my name. I am the goddess of marriage my lord, remember that."

"You never let me forget. Now, get out before my patience reaches its limits."

Persephone moved out of the way as Hera stormed out. Hera looked at Persephone as she stepped out.

"Child, what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, my queen."

"Do not be so humble, young queen."

"I did not mean to eavesdrop, my lady," Persephone lied.

"It is alright. The whole world will be bound to know."

"My lady, if you wish, we can talk."

For a moment, Hera hesitated.

"Why not, child. You are a married woman too."

"Exactly, my lady."

"I do not know what to do. I am perpetually jealous, as the muses say and I do agree. But then, I have reason to be."

"My lady, I do not understand either."

"Ah, yes, your husband is the complete opposite of mine as you are the complete opposite of me." But, we are both married and even though I do not agree with Lord Zeus, I stay because I will then be a hypocrite to my name."

Persephone looked at Hera, suppressing her anger but trying to be calm.

"Child, when they start the infidelity, it never ends. There will be a mark and it will worm its way into their souls and consume them. Men are fools-not all- but they all have potential to be when it comes to women," and she added as an afterthought, "even without the treacherous Aphrodite."

"My lady…"

"Oh, but do not be discouraged with those words. It might just be my wretched fate. I will go now then, young queen, I have a mortal to punish."

Hera then walked away, leaving Persephone so mystified and scared that she felt her knees tremble.

* * *

He had nothing to do. His wife was not there and his work is done and so he decides to wander above.

He knew he had a problem with his marriage but he wanted to forget it for now. HE just wanted to ease himself of his burden if only for a few hours.

And there she was, a radiant young lady, looking expectantly at him just outside the cave that leads to the Underworld.

And he got his wish. He forgot his problems but he crossed the line. This wouldn't last for only a few hours.

* * *

**AN: please review, thanks**


	4. Twilight of Consort

AN: thank you for all your wonderful reviews, i hope you review again and to thos who didn't, please do, thanks

_**Twilight of Consort**_

"_Even time itself changes. It's the heart that stays the same."_

Source Unknown

She was determined. She was going to prove them wrong. And so, she so boldly went to the place none of them dared to go.

* * *

_Who is this young lady?_

_A goddess for sure. No mortal can glow so ethereally._

Hades approached the young nymph.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

"I am Minthe, my lord."

"Why are you here?"

"My lord," she said with an endearing smile, " I am here for you."

* * *

It was a frail spring. Autumn has come. But the sky retained is gloom.

_Is there something bad coming?_

"Kore."

She looked at the goddess of the grain.

"Yes, mother?"

"Come in now, we will have to eat."

"I'm coming mother."

She took one last glance at the sky.

_I hate the weather._

* * *

"My Lord."

"Yes?"

"Indulge me in your thoughts."

They were walking down the plains of Asphodel, strolling along the vast grounds.

"There is nothing. Ah, I almost forgot. Why were you outside my cave?"

"I have seen you my lord. And I just had to meet you."

Hades looked puzzled.

"You intrigue me my lord."

"Is that so?"

"And I like the darkness. It is mysterious and powerful."

"Do you think so?"

"I do, my lord."

For a moment, they walked in comfortable silence.

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your wife?"

Hades looked at Minthe, so innocent, so cheerful.

"I am afraid she is with her mother."

"Is that so? Ah, I know about that story. Has she never fought to stay with you forever?"

"Of course she has. She is my wife."

"But surely, she could've fought to stay here with you all the time."

"I'm afraid the circumstances would not permit it."

"If I were her, I would've gotten my way. I am, after all, still a goddess. She could have fought."

"Do not say such foolish things child."

Minthe just gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Perhaps you are bored my lord. Do you need someone to stay with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Minthe, again, just smiled.

_Why? When your wife is gone, of course._

* * *

"Would you want to….Are you willing to…stay here?"

"Of course my lord."

Minthe propped her elbows to sit up, the flowing sheets surrounding her youthful body.

"I would love to."

Hades furrowed his brows.

_Why am I doing this?_

_I cannot do this._

"My lord? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."

He looked at Minthe, so young, beautiful. She was so willing, so energetic, so eager.

"If you want to my lord, I can again ease your problems."

Hades wrapped his body in the sheets and abruptly stood up.

"No, I have to go."

Hades turned to walk away and as he approached the door, Minthe called out to him.

"I will see you later my lord."

Hades paused then walked away.

Minthe smiled.

_I will see you later._

* * *

Liasa has walked all day long. Still, Minthe was out of sight.

"Where has she gone?"

She has passed through brooks, streams and rivers and walked the territorial boundaries of the Naiads' home but still Minthe was nowhere to be found. She could now see Belytia, Iste, Naesi and Vysis running towards her.

"Have you found her?"

"No luck, "replied Belytia.

The others nodded in agreement.

Liasa thinks she knows where Minthe is.

* * *

Hades was careful this time. Persephone would never know. HE was determined to keep all of this.

So when she arrived, he welcomed her with the same warmth he always does as she smiled and looked as radiant as before.

"How was your days Hades?"

"They are all empty without you."

Persephone gave him a gentle smile.

"I have missed you too."

Persephone motioned to hug him and he responded with same zeal as always.

_Routine. Simply Routine._

And he was as endearing when she left again.

_My secret is safe._

* * *

And then, before they both knew it. They have drifted apart. One was detached while one was bored.

The Underworld was turning back to what it once has become.

Their light was fading.

She was fading.

* * *

_The consort shall come._

_And She will truly take away the light._

_She will block out the sun,_

_and spawn the earth with all her might._

_Then mortals will suffer again,_

_As the Lady slowly turns to stone._

_The dead will have its Queen and then,_

_He will reap what he has sown._

"This cannot be," Hecate exclaimed.

"Hades cannot possibly do that."

_Oh, but he can, my lady, _the mysterious voices of the fates chanted.

_He already did._

* * *

They were locked in a passionate embrace.

It could have been perfect.

The Elysian Fields was the most romantic place that rivals even the gardens of Olympus.

The songs of the birds are always so sweet.

Everyone lived in harmony in this perfect paradise.

It was a passionate embrace, a hot kiss, a great display of mutual affection. And in their engrossment, they forgot one thing.

The Elysian Fields was hers.

The fates knew, the shadows knew, the shades knew.

And everything, from the smallest stone to the highest glow of the makeshift sun, would bow to their mistress.

Elysium was hers.

She sees everything, she hears everything.

And they forgot. HE forgot. Again.

* * *

AN: please review, thanks, oh and thanks to the anonymous reviewer, your suggestion made me think...


	5. The Magnificent Winter

_**

* * *

**_

AN: I'm gonna make a progress report for my readers-I've made a rough draft up to chapter 7 so expect regular updates till then…chapters 8-12 are already outlined I plan to make 13 or 15 chapters

_**The Magnificent Winter**_

_"Raindrops in thy eye; expresses the sadness of thy soul."_  
Source Unknown

_I can see them._

_And they don't mind._

The winds of Elysium grew colder and the light slowly dimmed.

_**I**__ mind._

* * *

They were focused, enjoying themselves.

Never before has Hades felt the same vigor as when he was with Minthe. Not even with Persephone.

And she, she was happy. All her desires are being fulfilled.

And slowly, very slowly, she will have it all.

She will have him. All of him.

* * *

Marpessa was walking slowly in the halls of Asphodel, contemplating. Her mistress was coming back soon and she had to prepare.

However, that was the least of her problems. Her master was up to something. She knew it. He had an unusual sparkle in his eyes and he was enthusiastic about his work. After everything has been done, he would go straight to someplace Marpessa didn't know and he would wake up the next day as energetic as ever; subtly, but energetic nevertheless.

_Even without her majesty?_

Marpessa had to ponder on this. Her master was usually stale when lady Persephone is gone. He has been different these past few days.

And, Lady Hecate arrived at the palace the other day, asking for Hades. He wasn't there. Lady Hecate looked a little distressed. And nothing simple would make a seasoned goddess like her look distressed.

But Marpessa put it all aside. Surely, she thought, Lord Hades was not a fool to repeat the same mistake.

* * *

And so she looked. The mistress of Elysium looked into her realm. Her eyes were the butterflies and her ears were the wind.

She looked into it. She tried to listen. She tried to prevent blind rage from consuming her again. All the vicious thoughts and the hurtful words will have to be set aside. Just so she could see. Just so she could know why.

And then it struck her - with a pain that tore her apart. He was happy with her. He found fulfillment, an eagerness she might have not been able to give.

He was smiling. And she was the same. They were both happy.

They were locked in a passionate embrace, lost in themselves behind the bushes where they thought no one could see.

But she saw. And that day, the leaves had mourned, the light dimmed, the wind grew cold. The songs of the birds were never as before. They were now songs of lamentation. The shades looked up to the makeshift sky as they felt their queen's presence in the breeze. That day, Elysium mourned.

And it will mourn for the days to come.

And still, they did not notice, locked in the same passionate embrace.

She let it go. She was scared. She could never confront him, she was afraid of the answer. Have all the love faded through the years? Have years of routine bored him? Has she not given enough?

She cannot ask him. Somehow she knew. All the unanswered questions would have to remain as they are.

* * *

That day when she came back, Marpessa was appalled. This cannot be happening. This wasn't her mistress.

Her mistress was a warm, cheerful and radiant, not this lifeless and sad goddess. She was still as beautiful but entirely different.

Her fears were confirmed then. Lord Hades had done it this time.

* * *

"Hades."

"My love."

"Do you have to tell me something?"

They were sitting at the throne room, passing time. Hades was reading a book while Persephone looked bored.

"What do I have to tell you?"

"Is there nothing? Nothing at all?"

"My love, if something is bothering you then you only have to tell me."

_It's bothering me that you have a paramour and you are trying to hide it._

"There is nothing."

"Alright."

Hades went back to reading as Persephone suppressed the tears.

* * *

He can no longer hide it. Persephone was asking questions.

_She might already know._

He had to tell her. He was his wife after all.

_And yet, I am doing this._

* * *

Their room was of a magnificent architecture; fit for a monarch. She was so enthusiastic when she saw it. She took care of the design herself. It would be their room, where they shared everything. Somehow, right now, it felt to her that it was tainted.

"My love."

"Yes."

"I will have to tell you something."

Persephone's back was facing him. She knew what was about to come and she was ready.

"Then go on Hades."

"I….I…"

"What you have to say will not be much of a surprise. I promise."

"I have a ….nymph. I met her when you were away and…and I took her in."

Persephone didn't say anything, motioning for Hades to go on.

"My love…forgive me…I do love you.."

_But?_

"…but she is already part of my life."

Persephone knew this was coming and she anticipated the pain but nobody told her that it would be as painful, as heart-wrenching and as heavy as this. She wanted to let all the tears flow, to look at him and beg him to let this woman go.

Instead, she looked at him, face passive and voice steely.

"What is her name?"

"Minthe, a naiad."

"I shall see her tomorrow and discuss arrangements."

Hades looked concerned as he looked at her.

"Persephone…"

"Hades, goodnight. I will go to the library, I just remembered something."

With that, she walked out, turned the magnificent door handle and slowly walked out.

Hades' brows furrowed.

_I'm sorry._

When Persephone arrived at the library, she sat on a chair and cried.

* * *

That winter was a magnificent one. It was unlike any winter they have ever seen. The mortals gazed in awe as droplets of light scarlet snow, the color of cherry blossoms, fell down from the sky. The sky was bleeding beautifully, they say. The scarlet snow covered the mountaintops and the tree branches and the children played and the adults joined in the fun.

It was a winter of a different sort. It was divine. Demeter wondered as she looked from Mt. Olympus. Her snow was different. It has to be her daughter.

For a while the people rejoiced, for this winter was more beautiful than any other season in history. Then when the spring never came, they wondered and their eyes grew in horror as the sun refused to melt the scarlet snow.

The Lady of Spring is embittered, they say. And so they offered everything they could. But the winter raged on with the same magnificent color and the people started to grow weak, the crops did not grow and the earth was frozen.

The magnificent winter became a long and deadly one.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter Preview (The Darkest Woman):

"Your Majesty," Minthe bowed before Persephone then looked at Hades with a smile playing in her lips," your majesty."

Persephone looked like she was suppressing a bout of anger.

"And your name is?" Persephone asked the naiad, beginning the brutal and hurtful conversation.

"Minthe, my lady."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Mt. Mintha at the southern land of Elis."

"How did you meet my husband?"

And when Persephone asked, she said the word husband through gritted teeth.

"It is of my own accord, my lady. Up where the entrance of the Underworld is visible to the Upper world, I have waited then I have seen Lord Hades."


	6. The Darkest Woman

_**AN: **_**this chapter is a single scene, I have thought about merging this with another chapter but the next chapter is long and to add this would make this part of the next chapter slightly out of place….you'll see a first glimpse of how Persephone will deal with this thing with Minthe**_**...**_

**Please check my profile for progress reports or even update schedules if I could provide them….I am sure to post news on my progress with this and the rest of my stories.**

_**The Darkest Woman**_

_So dear I love him, that with him all deaths I could endure, without him live no life. John Milton_

* * *

She was as beautiful as ever. She was the only goddess, no, the only living creature he has seen with cherry streaked hair. Her skin was white as ivory, her eyes as green and beautiful as emeralds. Everything, from her high cheekbones, perfectly shaped jaws, pink cheeks, luscious lips, high and petite nose to the shape of her face, was perfect.

She reminded everyone of a flower in the bloom: lively, radiant and colorful. Now she was just a piece of magnificent jewelry: just as beautiful, without the life.

The darkest woman she was, embodiment of the darkness of the Underworld, of the land of the dead.

Never before had Marpessa seen her queen as she was now. The nymph walked in, looking innocent, making Marpessa's blood boil.

_That conniving woman!_

She was an embarrassment to her mistress' name, the insolent naiad that dared go against her queen. If Marpessa could do something, anything, she would've done it. But she cannot have done anything, and she cursed herself for it. Turning her attention back to the scene beforehand, she listened intently to their conversation.

"Your Majesty," Minthe bowed before Persephone then looked at Hades with a smile playing in her lips," your majesty."

Persephone looked like she was suppressing a bout of anger.

"And your name is?" Persephone asked the naiad, beginning the brutal and hurtful conversation.

"Minthe, my lady."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Mt. Mintha at the southern land of Elis."

"How did you meet my husband?"

And when Persephone asked, she said the word husband through gritted teeth.

"It is of my own accord, my lady. Up where the entrance of the Underworld is visible to the Upper world, I have waited then I have seen Lord Hades."

For a moment, Persephone met Marpessa eye and smiled sadly but it was quickly gone. She was about to ask another question when something beyond the halls caught her attention. Hades looked in the same direction.

"Lady Hecate!"

Hecate looked at Persephone and smiled.

"You have started without me my lady."

Persephone stepped down from her throne to greet Hecate cordially. Marpessa saw a genuine warm smile from her mistress followed by eyes of pleading. Please help me, it said.

Hecate smiled at the young queen.

"Hecate, it is nice of you to join us."

Hecate looked toward the direction of the voice. It was Hades. She smiled slightly then her brows furrowed. She looked at Persephone again.

"Don't worry, I will help you," she whispered and then Persephone reluctantly let go of her hand as she went back to her throne and Hecate stood aside, eyeing the nymph as she too gestured to greet her.

Persephone averted back her passive disposition.

"Why?"

Her brows furrowed for a moment.

"Why Ha…I mean, What has caught your attention?"

"Pardon me, my lady?"

Persephone looked at Hecate. Hecate took a deep breath. It was time to step in.

"Hades, forgive me for interrupting."

Hades gave a nod.

"She meant, child, what is it with Hades that has caught your attention enough to pursue him? Am I right?"

She then looked at Persephone. The queen nodded.

"He is dark and mysterious my lady and I find that irresistible."

Persephone grabbed the sides of her throne to silence her raging emotions.

Hecate looked at Persephone.

"Do you know that what you did is presumptuous child?" Hecate asked.

The smiling and calm face of Minthe suddenly changed to a look of distaste.

"What do you mean, my lady?" She said with biting sarcasm.

"Insolence in my realm!"

Everyone was shocked as Persephone raised her voice. Hecate looked at her, Marpessa and Hades. All three with looks of both panic and shock.

"You shall behave accordingly in my presence and in the presence of those you should respect! You are obliged to respect us. The impudence you have done is enough. When you are asked, answer and emotions that should be kept shall be kept. Do not behave so freely, young nymph, you are before your superiors."

Persephone sat down.

"I am sorry, continue."

"As I was saying," Hecate continued after recovering, "you are aware that your actions were audacious?"

"I am."

Minthe answered, more carefully now, as she was surprised and a little scared of the outburst.

"The arrangements now." Hades said.

Persephone looked at Hades with disappointment but said, "Yes."

"Adelphe."

The scribe bowed and then took out his quill to take down what will be agreed upon.

"First," Persephone started, "I want you to keep out of my sight as much as possible."

Hades looked at Persephone but let her continue.

"You will not join us in meals."

"Yes, my lady," Minthe said.

"How about her quarters, Persephone?"

Persephone slowly turned her head to look at Hades.

"What do you mean? Shall she not sleep with the servants?"

"No, it will be better to give her a personal chamber."

Persephone raised a perfectly arched brow.

"Is that so?"

And slowly, grudgingly, she thought of a suitable room.

"Then she shall take one of the guest rooms."

"Yes, my lady," Minthe replied.

"You will not interfere in matters of governing and other decisions. Our chamber," Persephone looked directly at Hades," is off-limits."

"You shall have a personal servant, of course," Hades interfered.

Persephone, and this time, Hecate, looked at Hades with questioning looks.

"Is that not too much, Hades?" Persephone asked.

"That will be appropriate, my queen; harlots work like that," Hecate cut in, emphasizing the insulting term by slightly raising her voice.

Minthe glared at Hecate with pure loathing as Persephone had a smile tugging on her lips.

"Child, you have forgotten yourself," she said to Minthe.

Minthe immediately reverted to a more composed look.

"Hecate," Hades hissed.

Hecate looked at Hades," What?"

Hades did not reply.

"The usual restricted places are still restricted of course and you shall adhere to the laws of the Underworld," Persephone finished.

"And my territory will not welcome you either. That is unless you have a fetish for danger," Hecate added.

"Is there anything else?" Hades asked.

"Nothing else," replied Persephone.

"Adelphe?"

The scribe nodded, "I have taken them all down, your majesties."

"Good," Persephone said then looked at Minthe," the first rule will be in effect now."

Minthe understood as she walked out of the room.

"I shall go now Hades," Persephone said as she was walking down her throne and approached Hecate.

"Hecate, why don't you join me for a walk?"

"Sure, my queen."

"Very well then, Marpessa, let us go."

Marpessa followed her mistress, leaving Hades alone inside the throne room.

* * *

Mt. Mintha is a mountain found in Elis, Southern Greece; they also say she was a nymph of Kokytos (cocytus)-this is according to Oppian, Halieutica 3.485

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!!

Please review , I want all the opinions I can get….next chapters are really difficult to write, I have to make them work…but worry not, because this story is my first priority

**Next Chapter Preview (The Bound Obsession):**

There she was, brushing her long blonde hair with a comb of wrought iron and opals.

"Do I look beautiful Adelpha?"

"Yes, my lady," the servant replied.

Minthe looked at herself, admiring. She looked at every angle of her face.

"Do I look like a queen?"

The young servant, wiser than she looks, replied, "You look like a goddess my lady."

Minthe, too busy looking at herself, didn't seem to notice that it was a safe answer.

"Tell me, Adelpha, how is the queen, what does she like, what does she do?"

"I do not work directly for the queen my lady; I cannot answer your questions."

Minthe frowned a bit then she smiled mischievously.

"Adelpha, get me a dress of silk and diamonds."

_I will show this queen how a queen should be._

"Yes," she continued,"a dress of such beauty: as white as the heavens, as beautiful as snow, as glorious as the flowing seas."

The servant just meekly nodded.

"I need it by the end of this week, when the queen returns."

"Yes, lady."

_Yes, when this queen returns, _she thought with scorn_._

--

Review button is just below :)


	7. The Bound Obsession

**AN:** As promised, chapter 7 is here! i finished earlier than expected so here it is! Please do not forget to review and check out my profile for possible update schedules.

Oh, I remember that this is the third poem in this story (I used three in the prequel to this too)….don't be irritated by my poems, I just love rhyme :)

_**The Bound Obsession**_

"_The line between love and obsession is drawn by only circumstance."  
-Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

O blessed river

_How long has it been_

_Now we sing of the weeping_

_Of our sacred queen _

"Liasa! Liasa!"

Liasa looked back, irritated.

"Shh…I am listening"

"You cannot blame us Liasa," Vysis said, "after what happened with Minthe…we were just worried. And it is freezing, we have to go home."

"This pink snow is becoming more and more of a nuisance, even if it is my preferred color," complained Iste.

"What are you listening to?" Naesi asked, remembering.

"Come here," Liasa gestured, "come closer."

_O blessed river_

_Listen to our cry_

_For we sing of a notion_

_Of a love that could die_

"What is…" Iste began.

"Shhh!" Belytia reminded.

_Dear River of darkness_

_Take heed of our woe_

_For a soul of ambition _

_Has sunk in too low_

_Our mistress, dear mistress,_

_Lady of spring_

_Queen of Asphodel_

_Has gone into weeping_

_For an insolent soul_

_Of scheming and lies_

_Hidden in golden locks_

_And piercing blue eyes_

_Resides in our realm _

_In her luxury ways_

_As our dear Queen of Mercy_

_Sits in utter disgrace_

_So great river of Hades,_

_Forgive our contempt_

_For desires unacceptable_

_And grievous attempts_

_Of a love of so impure_

_Of a lust so unbound_

_By rank or respect_

_Such obsession abound_

_But when punishment comes_

_To those souls delirious_

_And the time comes to judge _

_The condemned and capricious_

_The world shall rejoice _

_For it shall live again_

_And the goddess may stop_

_Those scarlet tears of heaven_

_But for now dear river_

_Keep this sorrow so deep_

_For time alone can end_

_All misfortunes we weep_

The voices sounded farther and farther until they can hear no more but soft humming and the quiet flow of the river as if it was singing in harmony to the voices.

Liasa looked at the slightly uneasy expressions of her fellow naiads.

"You do not suppose…." Iste started.

"Yes," Liasa replied.

They all looked at each other in understanding.

* * *

There she was, brushing her long blonde hair with a comb of wrought iron and opals.

"Do I look beautiful Adelpha?"

"Yes, my lady," the servant replied.

Minthe looked at herself, admiring. She looked at every angle of her face.

"Do I look like a queen?"

The young servant, wiser than she looks, replied, "You look like a goddess my lady."

Minthe, too busy looking at herself, didn't seem to notice that it was a safe answer.

"Tell me, Adelpha, how is the queen, what does she like, what does she do?"

"I do not work directly for the queen my lady; I cannot answer your questions."

Minthe frowned then she smiled playfully.

"Adelpha, get me a dress of silk and diamonds."

_I will show this queen how a queen should be._

"Yes," she continued,"a dress of such beauty: as white as the heavens, as beautiful as snow, as glorious as the flowing seas."

The servant just meekly nodded.

"I need it by the end of this week, when the queen returns."

"Yes, lady."

_Yes, when this queen returns, _she thought with scorn_._

_

* * *

_Belytia looked in awe at the sight above her- she was very much in awe that she forgot to call the others to see the splendid display. When she did, it was almost above her.

"Iste, Liasa, everybody!"

Liasa and the others ran outside to see.

"What is it Belytia?"

"Look," Belytia said, pointing to the magnificent spectacle above them.

Liasa and the others looked in wonder at the scene above them: a glorious carriage made of granite, gold and other precious stones were being drawn by black steeds with manes that were black as ebony and lustrous as the night. In it sat two servants sitting meekly in either side of a woman.

The woman, they noticed, had a beauty of such a high degree that they were sure she rivaled Aphrodite's. She had flowing locks with, to their amazement, streaks the color of cherry blossoms in full bloom, skin as white as ivory, flawlessly formed nose and cheekbones, striking lips, a slender body, clothes fit for a queen and, to crown it all, bright, emerald eyes that stood out even in the backdrop of the perfectly blue sky.

But Liasa noticed something else. Was that sadness in her eyes?

And as the carriage passed by, realization all struck them: It was the Lady Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. They looked around; the ground was still full of the peculiar snow.

"If she has already been to Olympus then why has the spring not come and now that she is going back to the Underworld…" Belytia thought out loud.

"I wonder too, there is no spring, no summer, it has been winter for almost half the year."

Liasa faced them all and said grimly," clearly, this is the work of the Lady Persephone."

Vysis added in disbelief," this is what we heard in the mouth of the cave, the Lady is mourning!"

Liasa nodded, "and these are her tears."

They all looked grim as they took in their surroundings now that they know what caused it.

* * *

Obsession. Extreme passion. Fixation.

These sum up what Minthe felt about Hades. It was not love. No, love is something noble. Hers was a sinister feeling, tainted, impure.

And slowly, gradually, such ominous thoughts fill her head causing her to strive harder, feel better but see indistinctly. Slowly, she convinces herself that she will be the woman he loves; worse, the new queen.

* * *

"Lord Hades."

He looked at the source of the voice.

"Ah, my dear, you are beautiful."

She smiled her radiant smile.

"It is good to hear that I am no longer_ child_," she said gently, putting a little emphasis on the last word," I was worrying you would treat me as one my lord."

"I now know that I ought to treat you like a lady. But let us not talk about this, what did you need?"

"Nothing my lord, I have just remembered that the Lady will be coming home soon."

"Ah, yes, yes."

"…so I would like to keep you company."

Hades smiled faintly but he was distracted as a messenger came in and informed them that the Queen is back.

The smile was suddenly wiped off Minthe's face. It was followed by a look of pain.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Hades asked.

"My lord," Minthe's frail voice said while clutching her chest, "I feel pain. But do not mind me my Lord, the lady is here."

"How can I not mind? Come now, let me bring you to your room."

He took her in his arms and brought her to her chamber. He nodded to the messenger on the way. The messenger looked dumbstruck for a moment then it altered to panic. Now, he was left to explain to his Queen why exactly the Lord Hades cannot come to welcome her.

* * *

"Where is Hades?"

The messenger fidgeted. The gaze his queen was giving him was ice cold.

"Tell me," she repeated.

"My…my queen," he stuttered.

Persephone sighed then reverted to calmness.

"Amus, just tell me and I will not be mad. I know you are doing what your work dictates you to."

This made him relax to some extent.

"My Queen, the lord Hades brought the Lady," he hesitated for a moment and then said," Lord Hades brought the…umm…nymph to her chamber."

"Why is that?"

"She suddenly felt pain in her chest My Queen. "

"And Hades had to bring her to her quarters, personally?"

"Yes, my queen."

Persephone sighed for the second time that day.

"Thank you Amus, you can go back to your post. Marpessa," she turned to her maid," bring her some medication."

Marpessa was taken aback.

"B…but my lady!"

Persephone looked at her, face impassive but what she said next would break anyone's heart.

"If she suffers, Hades will... surely, he will feel bad."

"My lady…"

"I will be fine, I have two feet, I can walk on my own."

Marpessa sadly walked away.

_My lady._

* * *

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes I am my lord."

Marpessa walked in.

"Marpessa," Hades said, surprised, "where is Persephone?"

"She has retired to your chamber my lord."

"Why are you here?"

"I have brought some medicine at the command of the Queen."

"Oh," he said slightly surprised then, he smiled, "I will thank her later."

Minthe's gentle face turned to a look of distaste and suddenly, Marpessa felt the urge to throw the vial of medicine at her. Minthe grunted to capture Hades' attention once again.

"Are you still in pain?"

"I feel only a little amount of pain now my lord."

"That is good, you will feel better soon."

Marpessa motioned to leave.

"I will have to go my lord."

"Wait, Marpessa, will you not take care of her?"

"My lord?" Marpessa asked in disbelief.

"Can you not do it? I need someone I can trust."

"My lord, I will do it because I have vowed an eternity of service to you and the Queen but please do know that I cannot do it without a heavy heart."

Hades regarded this for a moment but nevertheless said," I know Marpessa and I thank you for that."

* * *

"Where is Marpessa? Amus!"

The servant came running.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Have you seen Marpessa?"

"My Queen, she is in the nymph's room."

"Why?"

"The King told her to do so."

Persephone went silent.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my queen?"

"Yes, I want you to go to Lady Hecate."

"My lady?"

"Oh Amus, forgive that I ask this of you. Do not worry, I will make sure you are safe. Just go to her and tell her to please come."

"Yes my lady."

_I just need someone I can talk to._

* * *

"Do you feel comfortable enough?"

"Yes, I do."

Marpessa walked towards the window to look outside. "Just tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you, I will."

Minthe raised a brow. She knew full well that the maid was not sincere in her task. She also knew that she was the Queen's personal maid. When Marpessa looked back at her, she reverted to the gentle face that fooled a lot.

"You seem to be very loyal to your mistress."

"Yes. Indeed I am."

"Why is that? Is she a good mistress?"

"Of course."

"Is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she is a Queen, is she not high and mighty?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Minthe sat up, no longer concealing her smirk. Her once innocent face twisted into a cruel smile.

"I am trying to say that she is cold and consumed by power."

"What is this impertinence you talk about?"

"Is it not true? She is just like the other Olympians, so confident, so selfish."

"You are mad."

"Am I? But that is alright, for Queens cannot be blamed for this behavior, they are, after all, Queens."

"What is it you truly want to say?"

The fire in Minthe's eyes grew and her wicked smile betrayed everything her innocent façade has kept.

"I am saying that in the state your Queen is in now, she and Lord Hades are very unlikely to reconcile. The Lord Hades will grow tired of her and soon he will realize…" she paused, a look of triumph replacing her smile, Marpessa narrowed here eyes, "that it is not her he truly loves, that she is not fit to be a Queen."

"You wretched creature, you cannot talk of my Queen like this. You are a lowly woman and you will fail."

Marpessa started to walk away.

"Where are you going? To your Queen, to Lord Hades?" Minthe provoked.

"It is none of your concern."

"That is true but let me just tell you that Lord Hades will never believe you; and your Queen, she will just realize it is true. And you do not want your Queen to be hurt more than she is now, do you?"

Minthe's face turned gentle and innocent again. She lay down and pulled the sheets up her body. Marpessa continued walking away, fuming.

"Oh do close the door on your way out," Minthe added in a kind voice.

Marpessa slammed the door, leaving Minthe alone with her thoughts once again.

Adelpha suddenly entered.

"Your dress is ready my lady."

"Is that so? Then bring it in."

Another maid brought the dress in. Minthe smiled at the sight of the dress.

"This is exactly as I wanted it, thank you."

She smiled at both maids with gentle eyes and a grateful voice. Both motioned to leave and so, she was alone once again. She stood up, walked to the mirror and tried her dress on.

_Beautiful_, she thought.

And truly, she was. The dress fit her perfectly, it made her look like a Queen, it made her look so divine. She glowed and her beauty was like a representation of the heavens, of a perfect day.

Her golden hair spilled around her like sunlight, her blue eyes were reminiscent of the clear sky and her lips- they were of the beautiful red rose.

But she is a not a dimwit, the Lady Persephone was beautiful too. She knew that. No doubt Lord Hades would fall in love with her. Her beauty was unusual too: she exuded divinity in all aspects of her pretty face, it was like she was made of sheer beauty.

_Truly an equal of Aphrodite. But I do not totally lose,_ she thought as she looked at herself, _If it is beauty then I am a match._

_And also, _she thought_,_ more sinister than ever_, I have things she does not have._

Minthe smiled at her reflection.

_I am not complicated whereas she is complex._

_I am warmer as she slowly turns cold._

_I could stay here forever when she has to ascend for half the year._

_But most of all,_ _Innocence._

_Unquestionable innocence. _

_Imploring gentle eyes. _

_And that is why all will fall prey to me, that is why all my wishes will be granted._

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview (Forgotten Weeping):**

"I have always liked snow, look," the golden haired goddess turned to the god of light, "it is the lightest tinge of scarlet."

"Indeed."

"This snow stinks of love and weeping."

"Do you know why, my lady?"

The laughter loving goddess' eyes glowed with interest at having been asked such a question. She was simply itching to blurt out an answer. "I will tell you a secret Lord Apollo," Aphrodite said teasingly, "but promise not to tell."

Apollo, entranced by the unusual rain of ice, nodded without looking. "If it is of this divine phenomenon, then do tell me Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite's eyes crinkled to a smile that would make any mortal fall to his knees in veneration.

"Remember when Lord Hades said he would not hurt dear Kore?"(1)

Apollo nodded, now intrigued.

"Well, Lord Apollo, he lied."(2)

**END PREVIEW**

**AN (again)**:as usual, check out my homepage for updates and I just have to say that my reviewers are wonderful and thank you very much to all of you. They are really very encouraging. The suggestions were greatly appreciated. If you have questions, more suggestions or any reactions, simply review 'cause I read them all.

So keep the reviews coming! Push that cute purple button, thanks.


	8. Forgotten Weeping

_**AN:**_**here is chapter 8, i promised it would be out by the end of the month...Thank you very much again for your wonderful reviews but I really hope to have more reviews with this chapter…as usual I will try to update you on when the next chapter will be posted…I love this chapter, I really don't know why but I enjoyed writing it, I hope you would also be pleased while reading it**

_**Forgotten Weeping**_

I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died

If I never loved, I never would've cried

I am a rock, I am an island

And a rock feels no pain

And an island never cries

_-I am a rock_ by Simon and Garfunkel

* * *

"I have always liked snow, look," the golden haired goddess turned to the god of light, "it is the lightest tinge of scarlet."

"Indeed."

"This snow stinks of love and weeping."

"Do you know why, my lady?"

The laughter loving goddess' eyes glowed with interest at having been asked such a question. She was simply itching to blurt out an answer. "I will tell you a secret Lord Apollo," Aphrodite said teasingly, "but promise not to tell."

Apollo, entranced by the unusual rain of ice, nodded without looking. "If it is of this divine phenomenon, then do tell me Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite's eyes crinkled to a smile that would make any mortal fall to his knees in veneration.

"Remember when Lord Hades said he would not hurt dear Kore?"(1)

Apollo nodded, now intrigued.

"Well, Lord Apollo, he lied."(2)

* * *

"Erastus…"

A hopeless mother cries in the darkness for a son; a son who suffers from the peril of death.

And yet, this poor mother could not do anything because to act is futile.

The gods would not save her son. The gods did this.

So, she wept with the sky.

* * *

"Lady Demeter, hear our plea," the chants of numerous worshippers rise in the air, beseeching, pleading.

"Kind goddess, relieve us of our suffering. "

Hundreds of almost hopeless faces stand out in the crowd, all begging, all confused, all scared.

"Let our crops grow, rescue us from the dangers of death."

They chant and chant with hearts anxious of the deadly blizzard. Yes, the deadly scarlet blizzard that spoke of lives lost and hope lost and, more so, of deep sadness.

And their voices of chanting rose high in the air.

* * *

They scan the empty fields with pure heartbreak.

The crops would not grow, they know that.

Nothing will grow. Nothing will thrive. Nothing will live.

Their dejected faces do not even reach the mercy of the heavens.

* * *

Divine eyes gaze in pity at the suffering mortals. Yet, they know they cannot do anything.

This is out of their hands. They try to sustain lives as much as they can but a power too potent is something they know they cannot resist.

Alseids. Auloniads. Leimoniads. Naiads. Heleads. Dryads. Oreads. Oceanids. Nereids.(3)

All are helpless. All they could do now is watch.

* * *

"My Lord, do you like my dress?"

Hades looked at the wondrous dress of silk and diamonds. "It is magnificent dear. Is there any occasion?"

"None, my lord, I would just like to please you."

Minthe smiled her most radiant smile. She was flaunting her dress that truly fit her. It truly made her look regal.

"And indeed I am pleased." Hades answered with traces of a smile.

If Andeon (4) could belch, he would probably do it right now. But he was in the presence of his king and he attempted to show his reverence for him every way possible. But the nymph is sickeningly sweet and she bats her eyelashes excessively. He remembered his queen in what he calls her stance of effortless beauty; his queen was naturally sweet, the nymph was too much of a saccharine nuisance.

"Andeon."

He snapped out of his reverie at the voice of his king.

"Make haste and ready my carriage, we," he looked at Minthe," will be strolling the upper world."

"Oh, please do, thank you," Minthe added.

_You do not fool me,_ Andeon thought as he did as he was told.

* * *

Persephone walked down the vast land of Asphodel. She was closer to the entrance cave now as she saw Hades' carriage being prepared. Andeon bowed at the presence of his queen.

"Andeon where is he going?"

Andeon need not ask who "he" is. The problem of their monarchs is apparent to even the monstrous furies.

"Above, my queen."

"Is she going too?"

"She" was also not a secret.

"Apparently my queen."

She just walked past him and he had a glimpse of her glinting eyes. He knew his mistress was hurt, yet again. His kind mistress did not deserve such pain. But then again, he cannot do anything about it.

* * *

She was quietly swimming in a river. It was cold but the river god has done wonders to moderate the river's temperature so the nymphs who would bathe would not freeze.

She rested her head in a nearby rock. That was when she heard of splashing water. She looked at her fellow nymphs. They were all busy resting and relaxing in the water. Curious, she stood up and walked a few meters. That was when she saw Minthe and Lord Hades a few feet away busy caressing his black steeds.

"Minthe," she said in disbelief.

Minthe looked at her at the sound of her voice.

"Iste," she said calmly.

"Minthe, where have you been, we have been looking for you?"

"Oh, do not worry about me Iste, I am safe and well taken care of."

"Is that..."

"Yes, Lord Hades."

Iste's eyes narrowed considerably.

"So it is true."

"Of course it is."

"Why are you doing this Minthe, have you seen how many mortals have died, have you seen them suffer?"

"Yes," she said blankly.

"Do you not care," Iste asked frantically.

"They are mortals, they are at our disposal."

"Minthe," Iste said in reproach, " how can you do this?"

"I am pursuing what makes me happy Iste and no one should interfere, not even you or Liasa or anybody else."

Minthe's voice was cold and persistent. Iste's eyes were wide with surprise.

"It seems I do not really know you after all Minthe."

Minthe looked directly at Iste.

"Of course you do not," she said icily then walked back to where Hades is.

Iste let out a sigh of frustration.

* * *

After a few solitary hours alone in the dark, literally, Persephone heard footsteps. Those footsteps halted just in front of the library. Anything the owners of those footsteps are saying will be heard by anyone inside. And yet, their owners did not even attempt to lower their voices. They resounded with all the vibrancy and excitement they were probably feeling right now.

The door burst open to reveal a slightly stunned Hades and a smiling Minthe.

She was first to walk in as the Dark Lord dare not face Persephone in a situation such as this.

"My Lady," Minthe greeted.

Persephone raised a brow.

_My Lady_? _My equal in rank? A close acquaintance? _she thought with derision.

Minthe must have noticed because she sufficed for another greeting.

"Your Majesty," she repeated.

Persephone remained in her seat. "It will be better not to assume such things as being able to call me My lady as if you were of high rank or," she added with disdain, "my lover."

Hades subtly fidgeted at the mention of this.

"My love," he cut in, "how was your day?"

_My love? Does he mock me? _Persephone thought with brooding contempt.

"It is dark as usual," she answered him icily.

She again turned her attention to nymph who looked at her with mock pity. Her golden brows were raised in challenge. She was distinctively looking at Persephone's dress. And that was when she noticed- the nymph had the effrontery to dress as a queen. And she was mocking Persephone's somewhat mediocre dress. And today, of all days, was when she decided to wear something comfortable ergo simple.

"Such an exquisite dress truly makes someone look royal," Persephone said tentatively "but it is the upbringing and stature that truly defines a monarch, more so a prominent goddess."

Minthe's smile did not cease but her eyes clearly shone with anger.

"Child," Persephone repeated, feeling more elated by the second," do tell me what your name is again."

"Persephone, do not insult her," Hades interrupted.

"Do I insult her?"

"She has already told you that her name was Minthe."

"Then I am sorry if I do not remember, as far as I am concerned, she is not a goddess of particular importance, how then can I remember her name" Persephone replied, all hints of subtlety in her insult forgotten.

Minthe just looked on with mock innocence but with pure bliss at this slowly growing argument between husband and wife.

"Persephone," Hades raised his voice in admonition.

Persephone was dazed but she did not let it show. She remained in her seat, passive and stoic.

"Do you raise your voice against me for her?"

Hades now answered with a gentler tone, "My love, I wish to ensure respect. Do not be so cruel in your words."

"Respect? You want to ensure respect," Persephone asked, still suppressing her raging emotions, "How about me Hades? Do you respect me? Have you, both of you, even thought of respect for me when you decided to parade around as lovers in our very own realm?"

Persephone eyes were now glittering with unshed tears and growing hatred.

"I am not cruel in my words Hades, I am trying to neutralize my pain…" she paused, swallowed and tried to calm herself, "and words, cruel words, they are all I can say and they are all I can do to at the very least silence my rage."

Hades' face turned to a look of sadness. He took a few steps toward his wife, kneeling to level his eyes with her. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and said, "I am sorry."

Persephone turned away, not wanting to meet his eyes. If she did, her heart would melt and she would forgive him and then she'll be hurt again.

So she looked away and said, "Leave," firmly.

"Perse…"

"Leave me now. Leave me alone."

Hades slowly got up, face full of regret and walked towards the door, ignoring Minthe for the first time. Minthe took one last look of triumph at Persephone who was looking away then followed suit.

* * *

The cool breeze passed through her beautiful locks. Her sun even bows to her majestic presence. The leaves and the grass sway under her feet. The butterflies and the birds surround her, dancing and singing. The shades look in adoration at her ethereal power.

Elysium reveres her. It would do things for her, it would grieve for her.

Slowly, her knees weaken, and, without bracing herself, she allows her body to fall. Her tears flowed freely as her gentle grass tried to comfort her.

She wept for everything she could not say. She wept for everything she could not do. She wept for a love she thinks she has lost. She wept for an answer she cannot obtain. She wept for herself.

And then the lights dimmed. The ironic presence of life in such a place is now being threatened.

The breeze no longer passed, it bellowed. The sun no longer bowed, it fell in prostration. The leaves and the grass no longer swayed, they went still, alert. The shades no longer looked in adoration; instead they gazed in trepidation at her ethereal power.

Elysium would die for her.

So that day, the land that knew nothing other than perpetual spring learned of winter.

* * *

She walked through the valleys of the mortals. All their faces twisted in woe. All their eyes were dim.

All their skins were pale.

She saw them as they hopelessly worship in full prostration in the temples of numerous gods whom she knew would not be able to help. She saw them as they try and try to survive in the frost and chill.

She saw them as she walks. All were oblivious as the source of their misery passed them by.

She heard them weep, their tear-stained cheeks drying out at the sheer cold. She felt the warmth go out from dying bodies. She felt only melancholy and suffering and desperation.

As she stood on a mountaintop, she took in all the damage she has done, all the lives she has taken, all the hearts she has broken. And yet she stood still, as her heart continued to freeze.

_I will not be the only one who will suffer._

She would no longer weep, she would no longer grieve.

_I will not be the only one in pain. _

The mortals would endure the pain for her.

_I will not be the only one who grows cold._

Her ice will make sure of that.

* * *

Marpessa awoke from her very long daydream(5). She again looked at her cold mistress and just hoped that things will be better in the future.

* * *

_**AN:**_

**Notes for the Numbered items are posted on my homepage/LJ**

**Please please please review, thank you…**


	9. Inclemency

_**AN: **_**thank you so much for the reviews; they made me sooo happy…I hope you like this chapter**

_**Inclemency**_

Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.

-Anais Nin

* * *

"What do you want us to do your majesty?"

"Pursue him. Let him die a painful death."

The fury did not expect such an answer from her. A painful death? Since when did the Queen be so cruel? Where is the "Light of the Underworld" she so often heard the shadows talk about?

But, she admits, she cannot argue so she bowed and excused herself. She may not die a painful death if she questioned such a decision but even a few hours in Tartarus would make her want to revoke immortality. And the Queen did not look like she was beyond that at the moment.

* * *

"My Lady, your dinner is ready," Marpessa said cautiously to Persephone.

The Queen was standing in the balcony. But she did not look back.

"Set them in my table Marpessa, you can leave now."

Her voice was shaky but she was making an effort not to show. Marpessa hesitated then finally replied, "Yes, my lady, Call me if you need me."

Persephone just inclined her head to show she heard then Marpessa left.

* * *

Everything was happening to her advantage. She was happy. She looked at the Dark Lord.

"My Lord," she called," come now, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing dear."

Hades' brow was furrowed; he was obviously too preoccupied with something. Minthe smiled and took his hand.

"My Lord, do not feel too sad, come, let me comfort you."

She pulled him closer, caressed his cheek and drew his face closer to her as her sweet lips caught his full attention. Subconsciously, the dark lord's arms roamed as one found her waist and pulled her closer as his other hand cupped her face, closing any possible distance between them. She wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss, moaning in ecstasy. At the sound of her voice, he moved more fervently, more passionately; her delicious scent and ardent lips engulfing him, intoxicating him.

He did not even notice shades passing by. He did not even remember that they were in Asphodel, in of his palace's hallways.

For that entrancing moment, Hades forgot all his worries, he forgot all his problems, he ignored everything else.

This was why he liked Minthe, because she was so vigorous when it came to pleasing him, because she showed pure, unbridled passion. He liked Minthe because she was always willing to please him and because she had not an impossible mother or anything else to hold her back. And for one fleeting moment, he seriously considered keeping her forever.

Until, the sound of rustling cloaks snapped him back to reality.

The first thing that came to his mind was that he was pressing Minthe to a wall. The second thought was that he remembered servants passing by. The third thought was: _Persephone…the mortals._

Persephone was standing there with Hecate. Hecate looked bewildered. Persephone looked cold. Her eyes were dark and foreboding, her stare frozen and ominous. Hades could feel the rage emanating from her and he could picture the blizzard that should be plaguing the earth now. Even Hecate turned her gaze from him to Persephone.

Minthe had the divine fortitude to smile.

Everyone-Hades, Hecate, Minthe and the few shades too terrified and too astounded to move or even make a sound- waited for Persephone to say something, anything.

"Do not loiter in the halls," was all she said as she nonchalantly walked past them.

* * *

"Lady Demeter."

Demeter looked back to the source of the voice.

"Ah, Lady Artemis, what is it you need?"

"My lady, do tell me about this snow."

Demeter sighed and looked thoughtful.

"If I knew that I would not hesitate to do so but unfortunately Lady Artemis, I am as much in the dark as you are."

"The mortals are dying, the animals are clearing out."

"I have done my best to let the crops grow but now and then, blizzards still rage on to kill anything supposed to grow."

Artemis looked out.

"Do you think Lady Kore is capable of this?"

"Kore is a goddess of Spring my lady."

"Do you think this is above her?"

Demeter thought about it. Her daughter did not tell her much these days. Three times she has seen her and each time she had less to say. She looked as cheerful as usual but somehow quieter. She talked about impersonal things, those were all. Demeter looked back at Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, I do not know."

* * *

It was turbulent. The weather became more inclement with each passing hour.

The mortals continued to suffer.

Every living being craved for warmth. Everything wished the sky be calm.

The animals knew they would not last for long. Everything around was in turmoil.

All the natural processes, all the cycles of lives that should have passed-halted because of the weather's disregard for order.

It was never meant for winter to last that long.

It was never meant for lives to end that swiftly.

Inclemency was never meant to reign the world.

* * *

"My Lord," Minthe asked tentatively, "please, do not be bothered."

"But dear, Lady Persephone has seen us."

"She did look like she did not care my lord."

Hades' heart sunk.

_Of course she would not_, he thought guiltily.

"Indeed."

"It was like she was unmoved."

"Like her heart has frozen over," added Hades quietly.

Minthe smiled and sat beside him and held his hand.

"My lord, I am here for you," she reminded him.

_And you need no one else._

* * *

Minthe was walking down the halls as she saw a familiar figure in the distance.

Hecate, she thought. She remembered seeing her earlier. Hecate looked at her with pure loathing as she and Persephone saw her with Hades in the halls. So she walked towards her. She was determined to warn who she thought as the insolent goddess who might interfere with her plans.

"What is your business here Lady Hecate," she asked as she approached her.

"The last time I remember, I am free to roam here whenever I want without anyone asking me why."

Minthe patiently smiled.

"I was simply asking."

"It would do you better not to care."

Hecate turned away but just about as she was taking a step, Minthe grabbed her wrist. Minthe tugged on her until she was fully facing Minthe.

Minthe's eyes glowed in mischief but her voice remained calm.

"It is my business as I am also a mistress of this place."

Hecate answered her with a glare.

"What has your delusion fed you? You are not a mistress of this place."

Minthe's grip tightened on her wrist.

"I am and soon enough, I will be mistress of this whole realm."

"Have you forgotten yourself nymph? You are simply a courtesan. You are simply here to serve, not to be served, never to rule."

"It is you who are delusional. When I become Queen, you will be banished from the Underworld."

Hecate's eyes narrowed in reproach.

"Do you really think so highly of yourself?"

"I am simply stating facts."

"Facts do not show themselves to those whose eyes are blinded by ambition such as yours."

"Am I," she asked with fake surprise.

"Of course you are."

Minthe just smiled with full confidence, her eyes boasted of pride in herself. Hecate shook her head in displeasure.

"It would do you better to gauge those whom you wrong. Someday child, you will regret everything."

With that, a black serpent crawled up Minthe's arm that still gripped Hecate's wrist. Minthe instantly retreated her arm, shaking the serpent off just as it was about to graze at her pale flesh.

Hecate walked away.

* * *

"Hades."

Hades looked to see Hecate, standing there, looking collected but he knew she was fuming.

"Tell that nymph to observe her manners."

"What has she done Hecate?"

"She is disrespectful."

"What did she do to you?"

"She told me…"

Hecate halted everything she has to say. It was because she knew; she read what Hades was thinking and he was not inclined to believe her. He too was blinded by Minthe. He thought her incapable of any disrespect which made Hecate laugh with twisted humor at that thought.

She saw his eyes flicker with disinterest the moment he learned she was about to complain about Minthe.

"Never mind," she finally said then she walked out.

Hades was left in slight confusion.

* * *

AN: drop a review and be blessed by the gods…thanks


	10. Orbs of Mischief

_**AN: **_**My reviewers are like…the best persons ever!!**

_**Orbs of Mischief**_

Whenever I cried he would always make me feel like he would change the world if he could so it couldn't hurt me anymore. But now I'm crying and he's not here. - Source Unknown

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Minthe took a step closer.

"I wanted to see how you work," she replied kindly.

"Are you insane?"

"No I am not, I wanted to make friends."

Andeon looked at Minthe like Medusa was sticking out of her head.

"Do you know what you are saying?"

"Of course I do," Minthe said, equipped with a beaming smile.

Andeon was unbelieving. "Do whatever it is you want." He then walked away.

An elder maid came closer. "What are you doing here child? Such a beautiful maiden should not be in quarters such as this."

"I just wanted to see your work but he," she pointed one perfect finger at Andeon then said, "he was too ill-tempered about it."

"Come now child," said the elder maid as Minthe's gentle eyes began to sparkle with the hint of tears, "let me show you around."

* * *

Minthe's beauty and demure disposition is sure to win a lot of hearts. And indeed it did.

By the end of the day, a quarter of the maids already adored her. They treated her like a queen-just as she wanted.

She pointedly dropped hints of how cold and calculating Persephone is and how useless her anger is.

"I mean, why would she be too mad," she said with all the innocence and gentleness she can muster,

"Lady Hera puts up with it, all the other gods do."

And a few heads nodded in agreement.

_Traitors_, Andeon thought of the maids; _harlot, _he thought of Minthe.

* * *

"Where have you been my dear, I have not seen you all week?"

"I have been with the servants my lord."

"Why are you doing that? You are not a servant here."

"Of course I am not my lord," Minthe said with pure vivacity," but I wanted to make friends and they were nice to me."

"That is good then."

"But," Minthe added with mock sadness, "there was one who was rude. I do not understand, I was

just asking him some things then he just, he was just mean and he shoved me. He also told me that I was a splinter in his eye. "

Her lie was very well rehearsed. Minthe's face spoke of undeniable disappointment. Hades was inclined to wrap his arms around her in embrace. (This was another thing about Minthe he liked, he felt as if he was free to express affection to her.)

"Tell me dear, who is this?"

"I believe his name was Andeon my lord."

"I will see to it that he will know how to respect you."

"Oh but do not do that my lord, I fear his dislike of me will increase."

"Do not be too kind dear, come now, let us go see him."

* * *

"I have seen Minthe," Iste said gravely.

"What," Liasa asked," where were we."

"Oh, you were busy relaxing, I saw her the other day with Lord Hades."

"What?"

"She was with him, all we suspect is true."

"What did she say," Vysis asked.

"I tried to convince her to stop doing what she was doing but she said she did not care."

"That Minthe…"

"I tried to tell her that the mortals were suffering but she shrugged it off and said she was pursuing what she truly desired and she would not let us interfere."

"That is truly conceited of her," said Naesi.

"That is truly evil of her," added Belytia.

"Minthe," Liasa murmured in disappointment.

* * *

"Please my lord," pleaded Andeon," I have not meant to be rude."

"She was being kind and you disrespect her."

Hades was grave. Minthe looked triumphant and Andeon was terrified as he could possibly be.

"An hour in Tartarus."

"Please my lord, I am sorry," Andeon begged.

Minthe, as if adding insult to injury, said, " Why did you shove me? I was trying to make friends."

Andeon couldn't believe it. She was as evil as he thought her to be and Lord Hades believed every word she said.

"You even did that," Hades said ominously. Minthe looked teary-eyed.

_This cannot happen_, thought Amus as he saw his fellow shade subjected to such cruel punishment. He walked to the Dark Lord and pleaded together with Andeon.

"Please my lord, have mercy."

"Amus, step back or you will be punished too."

Amus did as he was told, scared of the possible punishment he might share. But he cannot just not do anything. He looked at his fellow servants.

Adelphe, the scribe, was shaking as he wrote down the punishment.

Pyrrha, the head maid, was about to cry. Mirah, the cook, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, was watching in horror.

Some of the shades who liked Minthe were nodding in agreement to Andeon's punishment.

_How could they agree to that?_ He thought.

"Bring him there," Hades finally said and most of them watched in alarm as Andeon was dragged.

_To Tartarus_, Amus grimly thought.

* * *

"Marpessa! Marpessa!"

"What is it Pyrrha, why are you shouting?"

"It is Andeon, he is being punished."

"Punished by whom, why?"

"Lord Hades has subjected him to an hour in Tartarus."

Pyrrha's and Amus' faces were pleading as Marpessa's eyes widened in shock.

"Let us go."

"Where?" they chorused.

"To the Queen."

* * *

"My lady."

Persephone looked up from the scroll she was reading. Pyrrha, the head maid, Amus, the messenger and Marpessa stood at the doorway looking alarmed.

"My lady, " repeated Marpessa, "The Lord Hades…the Lord Hades…"

"Why should I care about what he is doing?" She asked coldly.

"Please my queen," Pyrrha pleaded," It is Andeon, he is on his way to Tartarus right now, he might be there this minute…" Pyrrha did not even finish her statement. Persephone stood up and gestured them to follow her.

"Tell me the entire story along the way."

They all nodded.

* * *

_This is it_, Andeon thought, _the worse hour of my whole existence has come._

For the first few minutes, Andeon didn't cease to scream because the pain was unbearable. It felt like he was burning, it felt like his body was being twisted, his limbs slowly being pulled apart. It felt like his everything was being subjected to pain.

"Dear fates," he screamed, "let my soul die instead!"

Then suddenly, the flames about to engulf him moved aside, as if letting someone pass and the hands that held him, those phantom hands that caused pain to every part of him, froze.

Then he saw his queen.

"Andeon," she said quietly as she pulled him up, "let us go."

After that, it was all a blur. He remembers being carried by the same guards who brought him there. He felt his whole body throbbing from the pain that was still there then his queen walking up to him and touching his forehead then he was unconscious.

* * *

She found them in the throne room, heads close, discussing something.

"Hades," she said coldly, Amus, Pyrrha, Marpessa and a few guards carrying Andeon behind her, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I was punishing him Persephone."

"Unjustly I see," she added.

"It was not unjust, It was because he was disrespectful to Minthe."

"I see you have punished my servant for her sake."

Hades' brows furrowed.

"Listen Hades and do not forget," she said with authority and cold conviction, "If you touch my servants for such light errors, for unproven sins," she looked at Minthe, slightly smiling behind Hades, "I swear by the River Styx, any punishment you give them, I will bestow to her as well."

Hades' eyes widened. Minthe's smile was wiped off her face.

"You know I can do it Hades," she said, not even addressing the nymph, "so take heed."

Persephone did not even raise her voice but every word came as a blow to Hades, Minthe and all of the servants who heard.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I'm sorry if this chapter does not contribute much to the plot but I was attempting to present Persephone's new behavior further.**

**Review?**


	11. Sacred Ice

**AN: hello…I'm sorry if I sorta disappeared after the last chapter and not even able to post a preview but here's chapter 11, for all my amazing readers!**

**Dedication: to a love that might have been…sigh…oh ignore me**

_**Sacred Ice**_

_Pain hardens, and great pain hardens greatly, whatever the comforters say, and suffering does not ennoble, though it may occasionally lend a certain rigid dignity of manner to the suffering frame._

-Antonia S. Byatt

* * *

"Lord Apollo," Aphrodite greeted, "How have you been?"

"I am fine Lady Aphrodite. What more do you know of this snow?"

If there was one thing Aphrodite liked about Apollo, it was his honesty. He was straight to the point and uncomplicated. He has his awful times but among her half brothers and sisters, after Hermes, Apollo was almost certainly the only one she would talk to freely.

"I have told you all I know Lord Apollo."

Apollo did not seem like he was listening, he just stared at the ice, yet again.

"This ice is sacred, Lady Aphrodite," he said answering his own question. "This ice is pure and holy."

He reached out his hand to catch some of the pouring snow. "This ice is forlorn."

Aphrodite smiled, one of genuine concern this time.

"I know."

"Have you any role in this phenomenon Lady Aphrodite?"

"I would like to take credit for such a dramatic display Lord Apollo," she said with a twisted smile, "but sometimes, even without me, men are fickle and women are martyrs. And then love is replaced by wrath. Even my son is not capable of bringing such a predicament."

"I see the truth in your words Lady Aphrodite."

"Although I take pride in the Trojan war," Aphrodite replied, her mischievous smile back in place.

"Is it true," a voice interrupted, "Is it true you have no part in this?"

Apollo and Aphrodite looked at Athena whose unbelieving face made Aphrodite flinch in disgust.

"Oh," she said with mock surprise, "it is you Lady Athena, great goddess of wisdom."

Athena ignored the malice in her voice.

"Do you really have no part in this?"

Aphrodite was about to open her mouth to retort but Apollo answered for her.

"She speaks the truth Lady Athena."

Athena looked like she was about to ask something else but decided not to so she walked away.

"There goes our loving sister," Aphrodite grumbled as Apollo continued to entertain himself with the snow.

* * *

"Do you think it will stop?"

"I do not know."

"Many are dying, this should stop."

Hera looked at Zeus, eyes betraying nothing but a growing contempt.

"I wonder why," she said sardonically.

Zeus looked at her with a brow raised.

"You do know why this is happening," he said, reproachful.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" her cynical voice asked.

"Tell me Hera," Zeus said with authority.

"Will it change anything if I tell you? Would you have the power to make this stop?"

"Hera," he warned, the dangerous edge apparent in his voice.

"Why do you not ask your laughter loving(1) daughter?"

"Hera…"

"Let me give you a hint my lord," she said, aware of the impatience in her husband's voice, "it is because our brother graciously decided to follow your footsteps."

Zeus' brows furrowed in either confusion or cruel realization. Hera then walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

_This is tiring_, Hermes thought.

For the recent years, the number of souls he had to escort has increased threefold.

_What is with this bizarre rain of ice?_

For a fleeting moment, Hermes considered actually going to the Underworld to find out why. But then that would add to his already strenuous work.

_It is none of my concern anyway_, he rationalized.

* * *

"My daughter is in deep sorrow," Demeter said, pity and concern filling every corner of her face. "My daughter is suffering."

Aphrodite looked astonished at such a display of emotion from the goddess of the grain.

"Please, I can feel it, her heart is broken." Demeter has now fully allowed herself to fall to the floor, half kneeling, pleading, "If you have anything to do with this, I beseech you Lady Aphrodite, let it stop."

Aphrodite did not know what to feel, somehow her mind told her that she should be elated, Demeter, the one who so brutally insulted her and her son when Kore was kidnapped, was breaking down in 

front of her but, her heart, her heart of pure love, one she did not often use besides her title, one she refused to address despite her position, her heart told her of mercy and sympathy and concern.

And, for one of the rare moments in her immortal life, Aphrodite listened to her heart.

She stooped down to Demeter's weeping form and lifted her face.

"Lady Demeter, I have done nothing to make your daughter suffer."

Demeter, at first looked at her with disbelief.

"I know when love is pure and I find no greater joy than to revel in it and bless those it surrounds."

Demeter continued to weep. She wept for the pain she knew her daughter was feeling and the realization of how intense it must be if even Aphrodite looks in genuine mercy.

"Lady Demeter, I cannot do anything about it but," she said with a gentle voice and a touch of comfort, "let me compensate you by informing you of its source."

Demeter looked at her, still weeping but now more attentive than ever. Aphrodite spoke with full seriousness; her eyes glowed as Demeter had never seen it before, her voice full of compassion, her hands gentle in her shoulder, her words authentic, her expression indisputable.

"All her sorrow roots from orbs as blue as the sky, locks as golden as the sun and lips as red as the venomous rose. Her grievances come from a love, impure, fixated. All her pain is caused by a heart who knows nothing of genuine love but only of ambition and desire."

"And is this snow is sign that my daughter's heart has turned to stone?"

Aphrodite lifted Demeter up and took her to one of the great balconies of Olympus.

"This sacred ice speaks not of a heart frozen over," Aphrodite said, the intensity in her eyes much more than before, the sadness in her voice, much more marked, "but of a heart broken by deception and disappointment."

"This is sacred ice," she repeated, "and you must understand Lady Demeter, that you must not interfere…"

"But the mortals are dying! My daughter is suffering!"

The goddess of love's perfect hand reached out again to touch the goddess of grain's shoulder.

"It will stop soon," she assured, "because Kore is as pure as you brought her up to be."

Aphrodite smiled-it was a smile of genuine kindness- and Demeter, with tear-stained cheeks, smiled in return.

"I now know why you are the Goddess of love and beauty," she said, eyes grateful. She walked away, took one last glance at Aphrodite then left.

"Well, that was certainly fascinating to hear," Hephaestus, god of the forge, cut in, arriving suddenly, "if only my wife were that pure all of the time. If only her heart were that open to me. Will the earth be frosted if I looked at another?"

Aphrodite looked at him- with guilty eyes and slight regret.

"I have done my good endeavor for the day Hephaestus," she said, still not back to the feisty goddess she was.

"I will see you if you come home tonight then."

Hephaestus took one last longing glance at her before he left, the love and pain apparent in his eyes.

_If I come home…._

She looked at her husband's(2) retreating back.

_I will come home tonight._

* * *

It was dark-darker than usual.

_It could be my clouded vision._

Persephone laughed hollowly as she thought of the figurative meaning of what she has thought.

_But it really is unusually dark._

The halls are lit but it still is unusually dark. She walked to her chamber.

_Our Chamber_, she thought with a flicker of regret and longing.

She entered the suite, tired of all the work she had to do in the day. She reached it, paused at the slightly open door, then gently pushed, brushing all thoughts aside.

If it was unusually dark anywhere else, it was darkest here, where her light should be.

The unusual sound of creaking chairs made her snap out of the dreamlike trance she thought herself to be in. She learned that it was not a chair she heard but her bed, their bed.

And something was ultimately wrong about what she was seeing. They were there, breaking the rules, disregarding the sanctity of the bed she shared with her husband.

They were there. They were lost in passion.

The heart she thought would never grieve again once again ached.

But what hurt most was not the act, not even the place, not that they were breaking the rules, not that her very own place was violated by such sacrilege.

He was murmuring words in her ear.

"Stay," he said so eagerly, "_stay _forever_."_

"Be my light_."_

What hurts the most was that he no longer thought of her as his light.

So the pain pierced through once again.

An eye glinted in mischief in the dark as she saw Persephone's pained expression.

* * *

"I feel cold Liasa," Belytia complained.

"I know Belytia, I am too," she replied.

Vysis sighed in frustration.

"This is never going to stop. Iste, can you light the fire again?"

"Sure," she said, trying her best to create a fire.

"Thank you," Vysis said as she felt warm again.

Suddenly, Liasa stood up, face determined.

"This has to stop. I have to do something about it."

"What will you do Liasa," asked Iste, voicing out their collective opinion.

"Stay here, I will go to the Underworld."

Their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

(1)Laughter loving is one of Aphrodite's most famous titles along with golden haired and many more.

(2)This is according to Homer's Odyssey I choose to use this as reference. In the Iliad, Hephaestus' wife is one of the Graces.

**AN: don't ask…I have this weird dislike for Athena…I think she's cocky…oh well**

**I shall post next chapter's preview on my LJ…**

**please review! (if you don't, you will be electrocuted in 3…2…1…just kidding)**


	12. The Petals of the Soul

**AN: **I'm sorry if I kinda dragged on Persephone's pain…and really, does this story have no plot evolution? Well, I'm sorry too if that's the case…anyway, enjoy reading if you can and please do review, they're nice…

I'm also sorry for the late update, I'm busy with school and I also have other stories in progress…

_**The Petals of the Soul**_

Ask me how many times my heart has been broken and I will tell you to look in the sky and count the stars.

-Source Unknown

* * *

She ran to her refuge and once again broke down on the grass. Only to find out that it was cold and stale.

She took one fallen flower from the ground as her tears fell in great gushes of pain and sorrow.

This was her sanctuary. This is hers. This place was built on foundations of love and happiness.

She looked around once more, her heart breaking with everything she sees.

Elysium is frozen. The shades despair.

_I am sorry._

Everything was dead. Everything was cold.

_Why did I do this?_

Then she remembered. She was hurt-too much. She was in a pain so unbearable, everything so dear to her was affected. Everything she cared about, the rest of her life that cared about her, they all suffered because of her selfish grief. It was grief and desperation that drove her to do things, to hurt things, to let everything, let everyone, endure.

_I am sorry_, she thought once again with tears flowing freely down her cheeks of ivory.

It was what she thought as she caressed the frozen ground of Elysium, as she tenderly touched a cold branch, as she inhaled the non-existent scent of flowers that were too cold to flourish, as she strained to listen to the lamenting songs of the birds and the quiet flutters of wings of the butterflies that were too weak, as she saw the faces of bereavement of those who treated Elysium as their home.

_Elysium will be free of my bondage._

The ice started to melt. Her sun rose in gentle rays of heat that brought life back to the almost lifeless place.

Once again, the proud splendor of the Elysian Fields boasted.

And part of her was happy, as she felt a small smile crawl to her lips. Elysium embraced her even through all her conceited attempts to neutralize the sting that plagued her heart. And then she knew-Elysium loves her and it always will.

Elysium is the one place that will always be hers. Always.

_You will never be corrupted again. You are all that is left._

* * *

"Marpessa."

Marpessa looked at her mistress whose eyes were red and swollen, whose voice was hoarse an whose smile was broken.

"My lady."

"I am sorry."

"For what my lady?"

"For sharing my grief with you. You should have never been involved."

Marpessa smiled at her mistress, heart glowing with appreciation and pity.

"If you needed someone to share an eternity of pain with you my lady, then I would gladly fill that position."

"Thank you Marpessa."

* * *

"My Queen," Amus said as he curtsied," A nymph is here to see you."

Persephone's expression must have varied considerably because Amus added, "she said she comes at your service my lady."

"Then send her in Amus."

Liasa walked in, half terrified, half-determined. She was not sure if this was the right decision. If the Queen was as cold as she thought her to be then she would be threading on dangerous ground by even mentioning that she was an acquaintance of Minthe.

She saw Persephone, and all her fears fled. Standing before her was not a merciless queen, but a monarch who smiled and graciously stood to welcome such a stranger as herself. It was because she can feel this queen's pain, that all harsh words were drowned in her throat.

"Good day, young woman. What can I do for you?"

"Your majesty, forgive my intrusion but I am here because I am an acquaintance of Minthe."

Persephone went slightly stiff but she beckoned Liasa to continue.

"My name is Liasa your majesty but I come for you, not Minthe." _This is it, no heading back now_, she thought. "I came here to inform you of the suffering mortals."

Persephone stepped down from her throne.

"Child," she said softly, "I know."

Persephone was now directly in front of her.

"It is because I am selfish and vain and I wanted to share my pain to the world."

"No, I do not accuse you your majesty," she said in alarm.

"I know that you do not accuse me, you are acting because you, unlike me, are much better at dealing with things."

"Your majesty…"

"I should not have done it, because part of my pain is my fault too."

"My lady!" Marpessa interrupted.

"I might not have given enough, I might not have done my best," she said ignoring Marpessa's opposition.

Liasa's brows furrowed.

_Is this the damage Minthe caused? Is this what her foolish whims told her to do? _She thought with both shame and disdain. _She does not deserve this._

"Come," Persephone said to Liasa, "come with me and Marpessa."

"Where to your majesty?"

She smiled, all gentle urging and guilty reprieve, "let us free the mortals of this plague I have caused."

* * *

They fled the vast expanse of the earth, taking in the death and demise the frost have caused.

For every dying man, for every weakened plant, for every hungry animal, Persephone shed tears.

"Is is because my heart was bleeding," she said, touching a man's dying face with equal agony, "it was because I have felt too strongly of the hurt that crushed my heart."

Liasa looked at Persephone and decided that Minthe must have done too much; Minthe must have been the one at fault.

_Someone like this is not capable of truly intending to hurt. Someone like this is too pure to be at fault._

And so, the earth, engulfed in frost, felt the first signs of an almost forgotten spring.

The radiating sunlight was once again able to stream through the now clearer sky.

Everywhere she walked, life was given off.

And the people felt their cold bodies and souls slowly warming up.

The earth was alive again. New hope was born as their hearts and minds took in the disappearing snow.

* * *

A mother no longer weeps for a son who would be dying.

His embrace and bright eyes reassure her that everything was fine.

* * *

The chants of numerous worshippers still rose in the air.

Their voices now spoke of gratitude.

They were no longer confused, no longer scared.

"Kind gods, accept our gratitude," their once anxious hearts spelled out the new satisfaction they felt.

Their voices of chanting still rose high in the air.

* * *

The fields are no longer empty as their hearts are no longer broken.

The crops would now grow.

All will thrive, all will live.

Their gratefulness now reaches the heavens.

* * *

Divine eyes grow in astonishment as they felt and saw the scarlet snow recede.

The lives they have tried to sustain can now fend off for themselves.

Alseids. Auloniads. Leimoniads. Naiads. Heleads. Dryads. Oreads. Oceanids. Nereids.

All watch in delight. All rejoice in happiness.

* * *

But it was not as beautiful as the past springs were.

The smell of the flowers was weak.

The voices of the birds were frail.

The growth of the crops was not as vigorous.

The sun was even weak in its light.

_Because she is still weeping, her heart is still broken, _thought the knowing minds of wise men.

_The earth thrives solely on her mercy; her emotions are still turbulent_, thought the divine beings who are all-seeing.

It was no longer an intense winter.

But it was a fragile spring.

* * *

"Look Lady Aphrodite, the snow has stopped," Apollo said as he observed the world below. "Is it all over?"

"Not yet," she said grimly, "the worst is yet to come."

"But Lady Aphrodite," Apollo said, slightly alarmed, "the mortals cannot take another blow."

"You misunderstand me Lord Apollo. The worse will happen in the Underworld. Something will spring forth as a sign of things past."

Apollo wondered at Aphrodite's cryptic words. The goddess was usually direct, never one to speak of riddles.

"Do you say this because you feel it? Do you feel someone else's heart?"

"I might," she paused, thinking of how incredibly out of character her next statement will be, but decided to continue, for this was after all Apollo, God of truth," but it is my heart that tells me of these things."

"Indeed Lady Aphrodite," Apollo said, slightly amused, "And that is why despite what everyone else says and thinks, I still think no other goddess can be a goddess of love."

"But I do not often listen to my heart Lord Apollo."

Apollo nodded.

"You do not want to hurt as much as those who worship you do."

"You seem to know a lot Lord Apollo."

"God of truth is not just a title to impress, it is of substance."

"Aah," she said, having nothing else to say.

* * *

_I can see you._

She stands in the distance, looking at the woman whose place she was determined to take.

_You must vanish._

She did not care if some shades looked at her with abhorrence.

_You will all bow down to me in due course._

* * *

She stands in Elysium that fully embraces her divine presence.

It comforts her, eases her pain.

Yet the tears cannot stop, her heart still aches in pain.

Her sanctuary is still not enough to make her forget.

She is still as broken as before.

* * *

Hecate grasped her chest as a surge of pain went through her.

There was something, something in the air.

It is pain, love, regret, longing and so much more.

Such strong feelings are too much to handle.

Sooner or later, a heart will burst.

She narrowed her eyes in foreboding.

* * *

**AN: I think you could've known by now that the next chapter is the chapter you're (we're) anticipating…I'm really trying hard to write it and I hope I could execute it well…thank you very much for reading and please review**


	13. The Queen of the Underworld

**AN: I'm so nervous right now, I'm still not sure about this chapter…it was nerve-wrecking to write and I can't seem to be completely sure about it…I'm also sorry for the late update, school has been hell..the chapter is divided in only three parts: the before, during and after**

**and Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I swear to god, you guys are so kind and so encouraging and if I didn't reply to a review or couldn't(the anonymous ones), know that I am infinitely grateful for your very kind words and happy that my story have entertained you  
**

**The Queen of the Underworld**

Daughter of Jove, almighty and divine,

Come, blessed queen, and to these rites incline:

Only-begotten, Pluto's honored wife,

O venerable Goddess, source of life:

'Tis thine in earth's profundities to dwell,

Fast by the wide and dismal gates of hell:

Jove's holy offspring, of a beauteous mien,

Fatal, with lovely locks, infernal queen…

…O, Vernal queen, whom grassy plains delight,

Sweet to the smell, and pleasing to the sight:

Whose holy form in budding fruits we view,

Earth's vigorous offspring of a various hue:

Espoused in Autumn: life and death alone

To wretched mortals from thy power is known:

For thine the task according to thy will,

Life to produce, and all that lives to kill.

_**-**_excerpts from _Hymn to Proserpine_ by Orpheus

* * *

"I can feel it_**," **_the goddess of love said, her eyes looking out into the sky.

"What do you feel?"

"Unrest."

"What?"

"A heart is full. It is too intense. It will have to…."

"What is it?"

"..release," she said, eyes never leaving a cloud.

"I will go to her."

"No."

Demeter looked at her, face distressed and strained.

"I have to."

--

"Marpessa!"

The elder goddess seemed stressed, her ancient eyes that have seen a thousand eons looked tired.

"Lady Hecate, what is it you need?"

"Where is Persephone?"

"I do not know my lady."

"Come now, let us find her."

A great crease in her forehead heightened the look of anguish the goddess was having. Marpessa knew something is happening. Something is wrong.

_--_

She walked the ground that detested her. But still, she walked, glorified, oblivious.

The sun snarled at her form, the wind blew in distaste. The birds screeched at her, the shades grimaced at her mere presence.

And still, she walked.

--

She sat on her grass, crying yet again. She held on to her tree, the trunk softened at her touch.

_Why can I not forget? Why does my heart still bleed?_

The glorious white leaves fall to her feet, feeling with her, crying with her.

She saw a shadow, not hers. It was looming, still, staring and when she turned around, she saw the reason for everything she feels.

--

A great chill crept up Hermes' spine. He stopped in his tracks.

He looked at the cave leading to the Underworld, saw the skeletal ferryman hesitate and look beyond the darkness as he paddled towards the other end, and his eyes narrowed.

_What is this I feel?_

_--_

"Lord Apollo!" a priestess cried in veneration to the figure of the god.

"Lord Apollo, the Oracle, she is bleeding!"

The nearby sound of the laurel leaves rustling confirmed the attention of the god.

_Do not worry_, it said, _it will pass._

* * *

"Leave me."

Minthe stood still, motionless.

"Have I not told you that you are forbidden here?"

Angry tears now filled Persephone's eyes.

"Is it not enough that you broke every other rule? Leave, I beg of you, preserve the purity of this place, my place."

Minthe bent down, moving for the first time, leveling her eyes to Persephone.

"You are pathetic," she said coldly.

She looked away, feeling exactly like the nymph said.

"Leave me alone."

"You are cold, stubborn, and complex. Yours is now a wretched existence."

"What do you want from me?"

Minthe stood up, smirking, malicious.

"Everything," she said with amazing intensity, "and I will have it," she added with such certainty.

She looked at the nymph's face, unfit for such a dark personality.

"Why do you torment me?" she said, eyes still wet with tears.

"It is nothing personal Persephone."

"How dare you call me by my name!"

She smiled, feeling triumphant. Persephone clutched her chest.

"I have your husband, even some of your servants, next will be your kingdom," she continued, looking down at the fallen queen with pure bliss.

"My kingdom will never be yours!"

The same smile played on her red lips. "That is what you think. Have you not heard him say it?"

Persephone's eyes widened in realization.

"_Stay," he said so eagerly, "stay forever."_

"_Be my light."_

"You did," Minthe confirmed as she saw Persephone's reaction.

Persephone still clutched at her aching chest, the tears flowing more than before, the pain in her head beginning to grow.

"Do you know why?" Minthe asked.

She held on to the grass, everything was aching, everything. All of her begged to relax, to rest from all this anxiety.

"I am nobler of form," Minthe said, bending down once again to hold strands of Persephone's hair and then trace the circles around her swollen eyes, "I am now more excellent in beauty," she touched Persephone's pale face and damp cheeks.

She looked directly into her eyes. Blue orbs met emerald eyes. The nymph's fingers circled around the queen's neck.

"He will have me and banish you from his halls."

"Minthe."

Minthe's head snapped to the voice. It was cold authority and unhidden disappointment. It was Hades and his noble form was stiff and tense.

"You insolent lowlife!" another voice cut in before Minthe opened her mouth to explain herself.

The Goddess of Grain has arrived.

"You shall not talk to my daughter like that!"

Hades restrained Demeter who, he was sure, was about to trample on Minthe at that time and Minthe almost smiled until she looked at Hades' face and remembered. She saw nothing but cold, hard steeliness that made her almost cower in fear.

"Lord Hades," she murmured as she tried to reach for his arm. But his cold gaze remained and he stepped back and avoided Minthe's touch.

It was all a blur now, Persephone felt pain all over. "Hades, mother," she said softly. Everybody was too busy to notice her. Everybody else looked at Minthe and Hades' interaction to hear.

Then all the pain went away and slowly, slowly, rage filled up her vision and her own feet pulled her up. The rush of supremacy brought some pain but she can tolerate such miniscule pain and all she could feel was the burning rage and the accumulating divinity, royalty and surge of power that came with her title. It was power she rarely utilized and when she did, she did not know of it.

She knew of it now. She understood now why she had the world ion the palm of her hands. Hades was not lying when he told her that she was the Hera of the Underworld.

She walked to Minthe, each step withering the grass of Elysium and stopped when everybody suddenly looked at her. Minthe looked at her, ready to lash until she took a strong tug at Minthe's golden locks and looked directly in her eyes. Hades did not move, Demeter just looked on.

"I cannot forgive you," she said with venom, her voice colder than has ever been," how dare you even breathe the air of Elysium."

As if by command, the air around turned suffocating and cold. Her eyes filled of all the pent-up rage and all the hurt she felt.

"You have taken my love away."

Hades' heart dropped, his downcast eyes represented the impact of his wife's words.

"You cannot take my kingdom."

Demeter started to cry. Her daughter has felt all this torment all along and she could not do anything to help her. Because all was done and her daughter has released everything she felt. She could not even identify the gentle Kore she knew, her green eyes were darker than they usually were and her face was filled with so much wrath.

Minthe's eyes still held pride but her knees were buckling and her head ached as she felt her hair ripping.

"I have made everyone suffer as I have. I did not touch you for him," she spat. The grass at Minthe's feet grew and coiled around her ankles.

Hecate and Marpessa ran to the source of great emotion, Hecate nauseated by the air full of hatred.

They stood beside the dark lord, looked around and were surprised to see Demeter, crying. They looked at the horrid picture before them and even as they breathed in the air of hatred, they cannot reel their emotions in as they saw it in action.

"You will now feel every bit of pain I have," Persephone continued, oblivious to everything else.

And Hades, Demeter, Hecate, Marpessa-they cannot do anything as Persephone flung Minthe to the ground and trampled on her. Divine ichor(1) marked her pretty form as Persephone did not stop to hesitate. Minthe's eyes filled with horror, her face contorted to anguish. She tried to block what was thrown at her. Her usually composed face was wet with tears.

But Persephone trampled on her and her clothes tore and her hair tangled. Her face bruised and her arms bled more ichor. She writhed in pain in the ground as Persephone let it all out.

Elysium did not disappoint. It conformed to its mistress' silent command. The grass continued to coil around her. The sun burned her already flaming scars, the wind intensified the burn and the shades looked at her and their eyes told her she deserved it. Even the birds sang songs of victory and the smell of the flowers stung to Minthe.

"Lord Hades," she cried feebly. And Hades' cold face dropped a little.

"Persephone," Hades pleaded, slightly terrified, not of what was happening but of what he had done to his…wife.

But Persephone could not be stopped.

Demeter stared in awe.

Hades was mortified.

Marpessa felt no pity.

Hecate narrowed her eyes, she had anticipated this.

The grass still lashed at Minthe. The sun did nothing to help her. The birds' songs could not drown her shrieks of pain. The wind felt like daggers through her skin. The shades did not move. Elysium joined in the release of its mistress' pain and anger and frustration and misery.

Then it all stopped. The rush of power exhausted her and the burning sensation in her heart crept slowly back. Persephone fell down, the ground itself, cushioning her fall. Nobody moved. Minthe's form stayed still.

Marpessa's eyes narrowed in slight satisfaction. Hades still held Demeter and they were both looking at the now fallen Persephone and the still ichor-laden Minthe.

_It is over_, Hecate thought as she ran to Persephone.

* * *

Aphrodite sat up, wrapping her arms around her.

"What is it?"

"Something terrible."

"What could be more terrible than what you have seen me do in the battlefield," the proud god of war asked in curiosity.

"It is all the same, with Daphne, with Pytis with Syrinx, with Klytie, with Otus and Ephialtes, with every other (2)," she replied with controlled alarm.

"What is it," he persisted.

Aphrodite's arms gripped Ares' wrist.

"The demise of a divine being," she said with pity.

--

Hermes' head snapped to the direction of the Underworld. He saw Charon looking too.

There was this feeling again. One of his kind is put to rest.

--

The laurel leaves rustled furiously as the oracle stopped bleeding.

_It has passed_, the wind whispered.

--

They both looked outside and stopped arguing.

"What has happened," Zeus asked as Hera ignored him and walked to the balcony.

"A goddess, something happened."

Hera gestured for Zeus to be silent as she strained her eyes and her ears.

"This has not occurred for a long time," she said after a moment of silence," a nymph is gone."

Zeus looked slightly bewildered. Hera closed her eyes in contemplation.

"Has she scorned one of my children," he asked with indifference.

"Yes," Hera replied as she lingered in her place, then she finally opened her eyes and to Zeus' surprise, a small, almost imperceptible smirk graced her lips. Zeus frowned; a smile like that meant his wife was pleased and few things pleased Hera- few are reasonable, fewer are good and most are wicked.

Hera continued as if a long pause had not taken place. "And you'll never believe which child of yours."

--

Artemis stopped her chase. Something was strange.

She strained to think of it as she remembered. She remembered the feeling when her brother had his urgent pursue of a nymph.

_I wonder what will spring of it_, she thought with twisted humor.

--

Alseids. Auloniads. Leimoniads. Heleads. Dryads. Oreads. Oceanids. Nereids. Naiads.

They felt something in the air.

Mortals witnessed a rare spectacle as they passed through groves, mountain, woods, fens, rivers, spring.

The nymphs were about.

If the mortals knew better, they would see eyes of mourning among those divine beings.

--

Liasa looked up to the sky.

"Liasa, no snow will be falling anymore, right," Iste asked, "you were with Lady Persephone when she stopped it, right?"

"Yes."

"Why are looking up to the heavens?"

"Minthe," she said softly.

"What about Minthe," Belytia asked with distaste.

Vysis arrived from collecting food.

"Can you not feel it," she asked them.

Naesi stood up, leaving her embroidery behind.

"Something in the wind tells me about Minthe," Liasa said.

Naesi went back to her work as Vysis too followed; they joined Iste and Belytia as they sat on the ground.

"We all knew it was bound to happen," Naesi said darkly.

Liasa walked back, her face sad. All their faces were grim.

* * *

**AN: the notes for this chapter will be posted on my LJ (be ready for some short stories, but I promise they will be really short); you don't have to read the notes but this chapter will be more understandable if you do, maybe I'll post a preview too**

… **so how was it? Please say so in your review…thanks very much!!**

**Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!! Thanks again**


	14. Shadowy Silence

_**AN:**_thank you all for being so patient with me and this story…I hope I get more reviews for this chapter and just so you'd know, I'm not willing to let Hades off the hook that easily –evil grin here-

So I hope you enjoy and please review! and yep, I changed my penname

_**Shadowy Silence**_

Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart. Author Unknown

* * *

Demeter looked at her daughter's pale and tear-stained face as she ran her hand through her lovely tresses.

"How can I be so blind not to see," she whispered. "I could have helped you, at least comfort you through your pain."

Persephone's frail body stirred as her brows creased.

_She must be dreaming._

When tears, started to fall from her eyes, Demeter checked to see if she woke up but her steady breathing showed she was asleep.

_Rest my child, let your heart rest._

* * *

Hades walked back and forth, unsure if he was going to enter their chamber or not.

_Our chamber, _he thought_, the chamber whose sanctity I so easily disregarded._

After a few minutes of restless pacing, he finally decided to go in. He lifted his hand to make the quietest of knocks upon the great door. He pushed it open as he heard the goddess of grain's soft voice telling him to enter.

He walked in to see Demeter caressing her daughter. She never looked at him, she just continued to stroke Persephone's face.

"I still think of you as a monster," she said, her voice cracked.

"I am," he replied firmly.

"Of course you are," she said, slowly turning her head to look at him, "but she does not think so."

"I know," he replied, his voice grave.

"And I know I cannot help her like this; because the one she needs and wants is you."

Demeter's hands shook, strain was written all over her face. Her voice was hesitant but her stare never faltered.

"I will not try to take her away because I know she would choose to stay here with you even after everything."

Hades did not look away, he did not even reply. He dared not justify his actions for all the condemning tone Demeter was using.

"I will leave now."

She stood up, slowly walked towards the door. As she was about to push them open, she paused to hesitate but after a short contemplation, continued to go and walk away. Hades did not look at her as she left, he did not stop her because he knew, everything was his responsibility. He had to make things right.

* * *

_It is quiet. It is too quiet._

_Where is all the laughter?_

He dared not answer his question for he knew the answer: It was long gone. It faded away the moment he tried to satisfy his cravings, his carnal desires. It was gone the very first time such madness overtook him.

_I am a monster._

Of course, he knew he was. It was his entire fault. He has taken her away from her home without her consent and forced her to live the dark and stale life in his realm.

_She did not even hate me._

If anything, she loved him. She gave him a chance and learned to love him. No other being could be so kind. She has sacrificed everything to be with him. She dared the wrath of the gods as she decided to stay with him.

_Yet, this is how I repaid all that._

And the saddest part was that it was over. It was all done. There was no use trying to take everything back. She was hurt more than anything and he had insulted her in the worst possible way.

_And still, she loves me_, he thought with remorse.

_I do not deserve such a love._

He was not really sure why he did it. But the first time he saw Minthe, he knew she was special. He took her and took pleasure in having her. And with that, he almost took pleasure in hurting her. He did not even think of giving Minthe up. He was so drawn to her because she was gentle and carefree. She took away his problems.

But that day at Elysium, he saw Minthe's usually innocent orbs glint in mischief as she spoke words that are too deplorable for someone such as her. That was when he knew, he would never do any one of those things Minthe said. He can never banish Persephone from his halls; he could never make Minthe his Queen.

He was yet to act but Persephone in her blind rage poured out years of suppressed hurt and wrath towards Minthe and he did not help Minthe because he knew that to help her would have drastic implications. He tried to plead but Persephone could not be stopped.

_I still love her._

Of course, he did.

* * *

Persephone woke up to the shining sun.

_Elysium_, she thought, as her sun made gentle rays of heat and light fall over her face. She took a look around her and discovered that she was in her room, their room. And some pain and memories rushed back to her.

_Minthe is gone_, she thought.

But she was not happy.

_Hades is long gone_, she thought as she clutched on the sheets. Things will never be the same again.

She stood up and walked to the window, letting the morning air freshen her.

* * *

"Hades."

The Dark Lord faced the source of the voice.

"Hecate."

"I am not here to denounce you Hades."

Hades nodded in understanding. Hecate was never one to condemn and brood over things past. Hecate was a goddess of actions. With Hecate, it was always solutions.

"I am here to tell you that if you ask for her forgiveness, she eventually will. She is willing to forget

everything given enough time."

"Will she?"

"You know she will Hades."

"I am despicable. How will she ever forgive me?"

"Do not think so low of her. Her heart has endured, it still does but she cannot stay angry for long, especially not at you."

"Why is that," Hades asked with a humorless laugh.

"You have chosen her yourself. You know how pure her heart is and you know that she loves you too much."

"I know," he said, voice softer and his eyes more gentle.

* * *

Silence.

Silence reigns over the Underworld. It was not a hollow silence that simply restricted sound. It was not an awkward silence that simply caused turmoil.

The silence was deep and sad and heavy.

No cheer could penetrate the silence; no laugh could break the spell.

The grass of Asphodel swayed in silence. Elysium even stood still and quiet.

The shades did not even dare make a sound.

Silence reigned all over. Thick silence filled every crack and crevice in the Underworld. It was the deafening silence that could only be caused by intense emotions.

Silence. No sound could interrupt the silence.

* * *

He walked in only to see her sitting up; idly playing with the pomegranate she was supposed to be eating.

"Persephone," he said softly, "why do you not eat your food?"

Persephone looked at him briefly then eventually turned away.

"I am not hungry," she answered quietly.

Hades took a step forward, hesitating. He did not know how she would react to close contact. But he risked it for he knew he had to exert all efforts. She was slightly stunned as he sat down beside her, picked up her food and broke it in half.

"Here, have a bite," he offered.

She slowly took the fruit and made a small bite. She did not taste anything because the gaze Hades was giving her was too intense. Hades moved closer.

When his face was mere inch away from hers, she fidgeted. "You should not be too close," she said, uncomfortable at their close proximity.

"Can I not touch my wife?"

If Persephone could not stop herself, she would have held him close. But she was too hurt and still too bewildered to be forgiving him.

"You had no problem touching another," she said, tone slightly accusing and slightly awkward.

Hades moved to make more distance between them and sighed.

"Persephone, I am sorry."

Persephone looked at him, her tears threatening to fall again.

"I do not know how I should reply to that. Can you leave for now?"

Hades took Persephone's empty hand and squeezed-affectionately, gently. He nodded and walked away quietly.

* * *

"Let me read to you."

"You do not need to do that."

"I wish to do it."

Persephone sighed as Hades sat down and read aloud a few verses.

"Hades," she said after an hour, "let me sleep."

It was Hades' turn to sigh as he closed the book he was reading and stood up to tuck Persephone in.

"Don't," Persephone said as Hades pulled the blanket over her, "I can do it by myself."

Hades walked back to his former seat as he watched his wife's back as she slept.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"No."

"Even if it was in the upper world?"

Persephone looked at Hades, eyes questioning.

"Do not invite me like I am her. Do not take me to one of your strolls up there."

She did not shout but her words came through as painful as if she did.

"Then forgive me. I did not think you would take it like that."

"Please leave me."

* * *

_I try but nothing is enough._

But he knows he does not have the right to give up and she had every right to make him suffer.

_Forgive me my love._

* * *

AN: sorry if it's a bit short but no notes for this chapter! yay!


	15. Splintered Light

_**AN: All your reviews are lovely, I can't possibly know how to thank you enough…please review **_

_**This may seem like a filler chapter but it will be significant enough**_

_**Splintered Light**_

"... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."  
--Gretchen Kemp

"Do you know what hurts me so, dear Hecate?"

"Child," Hecate said, using the endearment she had used on her so long ago," tell me."

Persephone's face was strained and she looked tired.

"It is that through everything, I still cannot stop blaming myself."

"Child," Hecate said gently as she clasped Persephone's hand,"it is not what hurts you the most."

"Hecate…"

"What hurts you the most, young Persephone is that your love for him remains as it was. And that it never swayed, it was never forgotten."

"Hecate, I do not know what to do."

"Dear child, all you have to do is forget."

"And that is the most challenging thing to do Hecate."

She looks at him with contempt.

_He will have to suffer as I have._

_He will feel my pain._

"My lady," Marpessa said, "will you not eat?"

"I will, Marpessa."

She took her fork and started to eat. Marpessa shook her head; her mistress was seemingly in a trance and by the look in her eyes, it was not good.

Hades flinched at the tension. It was thick and suffocating and his wife looked at him with unmistakable hatred.

He turned his attention back to his food.

_I deserve this._

* * *

"Kore!"

The Oceanids ran to their friend whom they have not seen for so long.

"Dear Kore!"

Persephone smiled gently, her friends were as endearing as ever. They flocked around her and gave her hugs and told her they missed her.

"Dear Kore, how have you been," the eldest of them asked.

"I have been," Persephone paused," busy."

"Of course, dear Kore, you are now a Queen."

They continued to smile at her as she reciprocated all their warm gestures.

"My dear friends, I have missed you so."

"As we have," they replied.

"Come now, it has been so long since we have gathered flowers together."

They took her hand as she ran with them, her flowing robes dancing with the breeze.

She looks at her dear Oceanids, playing and happy. She missed those days when everything was so perfect, when everything was so light and innocent.

In the Underworld, all her bright views of the world have shattered, replaced by a new, unnerving reality.

She has never faced such grim facts as she has in the Underworld. And yet, she does not regret it nor does she think of the Underworld as ugly. It was simply a darker, mystical, more profound beauty. It was beautiful as the moon is to the sun.

The Underworld was where she found love.

_And where I might have lost it._

Without noticing, she has strayed-again. It was this way that she was abducted, all because she strayed far from her friends. And as she heard the leaves rustle more than necessary, she moved so fast out of reflex more than anything. It was ridiculous to think she will be abducted again.

But before she was able to run away, a soft voice called her name.

"Persephone."

She looked back, no other god or goddess called her Persephone except Hades or Hecate. She then saw that it was Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite. It is a surprise to see you."

The goddess of love just looked at her, smiling.

"Indeed it is a surprise to see you too."

Indeed Persephone was a queen but in the presence of the other goddess, she felt feeble and ordinary.

It was Aphrodite who took the initiative. She walked toward the Underworld's Queen, with every step, flowers sprung happily.

The goddess was still smiling cordially that Persephone cannot help but return the act.

"Child," she said when she was close enough, "come walk with me."

Aphrodite laughed lightly at Persephone's slightly suspicious look.

"Child, I guarantee I will play no tricks on you."

"No, Lady Aphrodite.."

"Come child, do not ask for my pardon."

She stretched her hand and Persephone slowly and hesitatingly put hers in it.

"Let us walk," she repeated softly.

"Would you rather if I call you Queen," Aphrodite asked.

"No my lady, call me as you please."

"Child, I would call you so because you are a lot younger than me."

Persephone looked at the orchard they were walking on and knew that Aphrodite did not only refer to mere years.

"Of course, my lady."

Aphrodite gestured Persephone to follow as she saw a fallen tree. She sat on its huge trunk as Persephone followed suit.

"It is a beautiful day," Aphrodite said.

"Indeed my lady."

"We owe it to you."

Persephone flushed at the statement.

"I have a son," Aphrodite started, which made Persephone look at her, puzzled.

"I have a son," she continued, despite the goddess' motion beside her, "his name is Aeneas and I love him more than any other mortal alive. Do you know why child?"

"Tell me, my lady."

Aphrodite's eyes looked in the distance.

"Because he treated me not as a goddess, but as a mother. I loved him so that I strode in the battlefield in his defense, as he was mortally wounded. I have felt great pain that day as a mortal stabbed my wrist."

"That is truly noble my lady."

"They have laughed at me," Aphrodite said softly ,"just because I have showed my love for my son, they mocked me. But my son, he will avenge my honor."

"That is very well my lady."

"Did you know that Hephaestus is such a melodramatic god," Aphrodite said, beginning another story.

"He would wait up for me even though I never come home and tell me, all the time that he loved me."

"It is a lovely gesture my lady."

"I treat him like rubbish but still, he is contented."

"My lady…"

Aphrodite's eyes showed a very slight hint of sadness but she was still smiling.

"A god came to me once," she said again, moving on to her next story, Persephone still looked confused.

_Why does she say these things to me?_

"He was a feared, venerated, despised god. Everyone turned away from him, they all deemed him unable to love and have mercy. I was one of those who thought of him that way too. Do you know what he asked of me?"

"What was it my lady?"

"He asked me to make a goddess fall in love with him."

"What did you do my lady?"

"I told him that it was impossible. Their echelons are of opposite poles. It was like asking the sun to shine its light at night. But he told me: I love her, she has taught my heart how to do so. Lady Aphrodite, how can my heart rest without her by my side?"

Aphrodite smiled at the fond memory.

"I was overwhelmed by such emotion. It was very intense. He was so passionate in his words. That god would put me to shame."

"What happened then my lady?"

"I gave him a flower with a beauty so irresistible that it would stand out even within a field of the most beautiful of its kind."

Aphrodite then procured a flower in her hand and Persephone's eyes widened in realization. It was the same flower that led to her abduction.

"I have always thought about my decision in helping that god but when I saw him again, holding the love of his life and standing in defiance, I knew I was right."

"My lady, why do you tell me this?"

Without noticing, Persephone suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"Child, here, have this."

She gave the beautiful flower to Persephone.

"All I want to tell that is that Love is never selfish."

"As it is with your son?"

Aphrodite smiled and continued," Love is patient."

Persephone nodded slowly in understanding.

Aphrodite, who up till now looked far away, faced Persephone.

"And love is always persistent and encompassing. I have learned that the moment I looked at that god's eyes one fateful day in Olympus." Saying so, she took Persephone's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. She looked at her with slight pity and pride.

"It is beautiful," Persephone said, referring to the flower in her petite hands.

"Indeed it is," Aphrodite agreed kindly, releasing her grasp on the younger goddess' hands, "child, it is my time to go."

Aphrodite started walking away but Persephone called out to her.

"Lady Aphrodite!"

"Yes?"

"Thank You."

"Just remember everything I have said Child."

Persephone just looked on at Aphrodite's retreating back.

"You will never believe who I run into, my son."

Eros' brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who is it mother?"

"It was young Persephone."

"Lady Kore?"

Aphrodite nodded.

"What have you done mother?"

"Ah, dear child, you doubt your own mother. I have simply helped her to take heed of her emotions."

Eros shrugged his shoulders. His mother was acting differently these days but he dared not question her anyway so he remained silent.

**AN:** please do review! and, if you're interested, I'll be posting an Aphrodite/Hephaestus side story (probably drabble-ish) on my LJ along with a short preview of the next chapter.

Thank you so much!


	16. The Time's Flame

**AN:** this will be the last chapter but I plan on posting an epilogue so expect another chapter…. I'm so sorry for the very very very late update…..I was ridiculously busy with school and of course, it was a difficult chapter to write since I can't really decide how to end it….

So enjoy I guess and I hope you like it…I shall be eagerly waiting for your reviews…thank you very much…I love you all!

_**

* * *

Prologue to the end**_

Hades sipped on his goblet and leaned back on his chair and relived the moments that made him choke with self-loathing.

_You have taken my love away._

_I have made everyone suffer as I have. I did not touch you for him._

Everything she said felt like venom and yet, he saw, through her blind rage, all the pain hidden behind her eyes.

Agony.

What has he done? The full impact of everything he did hit him now. It felt like the flames of Tartarus threatened to engulf him. It felt like a giant just swung a full-forced blow on him. It felt like he was hit with a thunderbolt and yet, he had a feeling that even taking on such pains literally would not be enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

The sheer weight of his unforgivable actions blew him away. He has never been one to lose control, or fail or even feel regret. Yet, there he was, accomplishing those things that should be absent at the advent of his being the Lord of the Underworld.

But he was not stupid. He can never fully understand. He knew that. No matter how much he would loathe himself, how much worse he felt, he cannot truly gauge the anguish he has caused.

And it made him reel into self-contained and self-directed fury.

He closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.

* * *

Her reflections were surprisingly parallel to his. Only, in her case, it meant a whole lot more. It could be dangerous or unmistakably painful.

He would never understand. She knew that. And why she would bother to wish he could, she did not know.

Her husband has been cold; he has lived in different circumstances and lived with a solitude that was almost heartbreaking, although why she even thought of justifying him now was utterly martyrdom on her part.

She knows that she should be consumed by wrath. She even thought that a rampage of torture all over the Underworld would be fine-she was so sure her subjects would even allow her to do that and they could reason out for themselves. She also knew the gods would leave her alone and that she should go about her business, gallivanting in the presence of other younger and more agreeable gods.

But she didn't. She simply cannot stand that. She can glare all she wanted and punish him in ways but her mind would still tell her that all she wanted was to lean into Hades and cry and never let go.

She sighed, resigned to her dilemma.

It couldn't be easy. It was a fight between justifiable anger and unconditional love and she cannot help but wince at the thought that the latter was winning.

And her talk with Lady Aphrodite did not ease that burden. And then, a painful tug in her chest evened out the odds.

Pain and betrayal. A whole eternity's worth.

She did not know what to do.

* * *

_**The Time's Flame**_

_"The flame of our love will never die, for it burns through the stars for eternity."_

--

"I see you are feeling well. Do you need anything," Hades asked as he met her in one of his vast halls.

"All I need is to be left alone."

"Persephone let me do anything for you."

"I do not need any of your favors."

Her eyes glinted with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Persephone, hurt me if you must, shout at me, do anything, just do not continue ignoring me."

"Your voice remains as cold as your heart. I am capable of no such things. How can you insult me now?"

"Forgive me."

Persephone shook her head gently in frustration. She left things as they were and took a step past Hades but he gently held onto her arm.

"What is it you need Hades," Persephone asked in aggravation.

His voice was soft and his hand was warm. "I need my wife. I need my wife to tell me she forgives me."

"Then pray to the gods Hades," she replied just as softly as she tugged her arm back and hurried to her chamber.

* * *

"My heart feels such anguish."

"Is it my daughter? Is my daughter hurt again?"

"Your daughter will never be hurt again," Aphrodite replied calmly.

"How can you say that?"

"He will not have it."

"Then why is my daughter in anguish?"

"Because of the pain."

"Lady Aphrodite, why would my daughter have to go through such things?"

"Your daughter's heart will heal itself," she said, never looking at Demeter. "It is because she knows what forgiveness is about. Only hearts that do not know of this thing will remain broken."

"My dear Kore," Demeter said softly.

"Kore will be well. And Lord Hades, he never forgot of his love for her."

"Lady Aphrodite, accept my gratitude for everything you have done for me and my daughter."

"I have done nothing," she said quietly, now looking at the goddess of harvest.

"And that means everything," Demeter replied.

* * *

The Dark Lord walks through the great green plains of Elysium.

The birds sing sweetly and the breeze is cool. The sweet scent of blooming flowers fill the air and the sunlight reveals the place's splendor.

But he ignored it all. He looks in the distance to a beautiful form caressing a great tree as the bundles of flowers surround her. Her hair sways with the wind in quiet magnificence.

It was a perfect picture that he could gaze at forever.

If only her eyes were not sad.

* * *

She knows he is coming but her back remains turned.

She does not want to look at him because she did not know how she would receive him.

With every breath, he takes a step closer.

He is too close now that she can feel his breath in her hair.

_**

* * *

**_

"Can you tell me how you can forgive me?"

Persephone looked at Hades with sad eyes.

"Do you not think you have to learn that by yourself?"

"Do you still love me?"

She looked at him in reproach.

"Can you not see that?"

Hades touched her arm but she gently pushed him away.

"Do not Hades. Your touch fells like a burn to my skin, your mere voice tortures me so please, leave me to my thoughts and leave me to my sanctuary."

Hades took a small step back.

"Am I now that vile that you cannot stand my presence?"

"Go on, touch me and speak sweet words to me and make me remember everything."

"Persephone," he said gently.

"Every time you do things for me, I always remember and I relive the pain all over again. You have done the same things for her and my heart aches for every second that I remember."

Hades reached out a hand to Persephone's now tear-stained cheeks and brushed a tear away.

"I have never brushed her tears away," he said with a face that betrayed nothing but with a voice so thick with emotions. "I have never looked her in the eye and told her that I loved her."

"How can I believe you now?"

"You do not have to believe me."

He moved his hand to cup her face. "But I have to tell you."

"Do not. If you plan to lie then let me plead Hades. Have mercy on me."

Hades stroked her hair as tears continued to flow down her ivory cheeks. Her emerald eyes were blurred not only with tears but with pain and longing.

"I do not plan to lie. My dear Persephone, forgive me, I cannot stand your tears."

"You were willing to set them aside when you were with her," she said with a slightly accusing tone. "I have cried rivers of tears and you were never there, because you were with her."

"Persephone…"

"You have raised your voice against me, you have affronted me. You did all that for her."

"I know and I regret everything I have done."

"I have done nothing yet you chose to look at another. How could you do that to me?"

The white leaves of the white poplar fell down, as if weeping with its mistress.

"I am sorry."

Persephone let herself fall to the ground-as she did many times in her moments of anguish. The ground would always cushion her fall, all Elysium would always be there for her and it was no different this time.

Her hand cupped her face. They muffled the sobs that she released. Every tear was as painful as before, she was remembering everything. Memories flooded her mind and she felt the same sorrow and grief and so she wept as much as before.

Hades kneeled down. He moved slowly and hesitantly. He merely looked at her as she sobbed, unsure of what to do and what to say. He would certainly not justify his actions. He would certainly not reason out. All he could do was tell and show her how much he loves her.

He reached out a hand once again to pull her hands away from her face.

"My love," he said.

Persephone refused to look at him so he tilted her face gently so his eyes would be looking directly into her emerald orbs.

"My love," he repeated, "listen to me."

Persephone was still crying but now she was looking at him.

"No one can ever take your place. No one can ever smear the love I have for you. I am erroneous in every sense, such madness overtook me. I have chosen lust over love and I know it is such an impertinent thing to do. "

Her sobs grew louder, her cheeks and eyes grew redder with each passing minute.

"Persephone, I love you above everything else. My heart will never forget how it felt the first time I saw you. My dear Persephone, you must know that I am yours forever. In my whole existence, you were the only one that I have truly loved. "

Hades bowed his head, breaking eye contact. He kissed Persephone's hand in an agonizingly slow manner and knelt. She had to look away to stop herself from raising him from his position and assure him that she forgives him. But she cannot possibly do that so she refused to look at him.

_Love is never selfish. _

"I do not ask you to forget but simply to forgive. If you cannot do it now then I will wait."

_Love is patient_.

He rested his head on her lap, careful not to muffle his words. For the first time, she looked at his kneeling form. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene. Her husband was submitting himself to her. The God of The Underworld is pleading for her forgiveness. And against her better judgment, all the love she has rushed back to her heart and her mind. Her hand hovered above his back, longing to touch him and comfort him.

He kept his face hidden, careful not to betray the torture he feels and the reprimand he is thinking to himself for being so vulnerable.

"And if it takes you an eternity to forgive me then I will not mind, I will love as fervently and I will pursue you as passionately."

_Love is always persistent and encompassing._

Her small hand pat his back hesitantly then it landed fully just below his shoulder.

"Hades," she said feebly, violent tears pouring down her face. She stroked his dark hair, slowly, achingly, as she tried to calm herself.

"Hades," she repeated softly after she was calm enough not to shake with her fierce weeping.

Hades could not look up. She was crying again and it was because of him. He did not want to look at her because by the sound of her voice, she is willing to forgive him and right now, he did not want her to do so. He wanted her to reproof him further, to hurt him, to let him feel the brutal consequences of his actions. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

_How can she forgive me now? She cannot, she must not…_

He dared not raise his head, he cannot be forgiven so easily.

"Hades," her soft voice called once again, his heart twisting with every gentle caress of her hand on his back.

"Do not forgive me," he said as he held onto her flowing robes with his head still resting on her lap.

"Do not let me off so easily," he said with such conviction and anger directed toward himself, "you must not."

"My love," she said softly, her words piercing Hades, "what can I do?"

"Please, you cannot do this," he pleaded, his voice, betraying his rarely-seen emotions, "please."

"Come now Hades," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and gestured for him to face her.

"I do not deserve this Persephone," he said in command. Any other would have flinched in fear at the Dark Lord's voice but Persephone simply touched his hand and smiled and if he was not Hades, he would have cried.

"Why," he said with such confusion that she could not help but smile.

"Because……I love you, you have taught my heart how to do so. How can my heart rest without you by my side?"

Hades eyes slightly widened. Those were his very words to the goddess of love when he asked for her help.

"I am sorry Persephone," he said as he engulfed her in a tight embrace, at a loss for other words .

Hecate was right. Persephone's heart was pure and she never deserved anything he did. And now, since she has forgiven him so easily, all he could do was assure her that he will never commit such mistakes again.

"I swear by everything Persephone, it will always be you, there will never be another."

"Please Hades," she said softly, her head in his chest, "do not put me through such pain again."

"Do not plead my love; I am at your disposal."

It occurred to her at that very moment that all the pain and torment she had once thought he should feel were all forgotten. But somehow she knew that she cannot allow such things to happen. Hades had his share of pain. She loved him. And she knew, above all that to replace pain with pain would just hurt them both and she cannot stand that.

_I love him._

She did.

Hades stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. His wife, no matter how everyone thinks, is still but a child. She was vulnerable and fragile no matter how strong she presents herself. It pained him to know that he was the one who broke her, that he had to be the one to expose her to such cruel reality, to such tainted things as lust and infidelity.

_I love her._

He always had.

* * *

The Spring has reached its height.

Everything is now beautiful.

The world glowed, the birds sang beautifully, the flowers bloomed vigorously, the wind blew joyfully.

It was the most beautiful Spring.

* * *

**AN: comments? Violent reactions? Say it so in a review!**

**Thank you!**


	17. Once Upon A Frozen Spring

**AN: First of all,I'm so sorry if this epilogue came too late...do forgive me.  
**

**I'd like to extend my endless gratitude to all my readers, thank you for reading the story I worked really hard on and thank you so much to my reviewers, without you, I may not have improved my writing, thank you for your comments and kind words.**

**So for the last time, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Epilogue: Once Upon A Frozen Spring**

_Once upon a frozen spring, when the seasons were still young, the lord of death angered the mistress of spring. The spring then turned cold, as cold as winter and the people suffered. The spring took the life it once brought and instead brought upon death. The lord of the dead remained powerless as the lady's heart turned to stone._

_The lady was growing tired of the frozen world. She looked upon men and saw them falling, she saw them lonely. But she could not end this as her suffering still lasted._

_But the lady of spring was not evil, she was gentle by nature and soon her heart of stone grew tired of being cold. And she contemplated on the sadness she brought upon the world and she remembered her own._

_Soon, she decided that she would end all this so the people will stop suffering although her pain continue to pierce her._

_But although the spring was not frozen, it lacked beauty. The pretty colors were not as they had always been and the flowers bloomed but never fully._

_The lord of the dead realized his mistake. He loved her and knew that he had hurt her._

_And he apologized to the lady of spring. She was so happy and her heart of stone completely turned to the tender heart it had once been._

_And the people rejoiced, for they witnessed a most beautiful spring and life was thriving. But a new scent filled the air amongst the gentle fragrance of the flowers. There in the grove of the lady of spring stood a green plant with an overpowering but pleasant odor. And it was called the mint- so the people would remember the power of the lady of spring and the fate of those who transgress against her and also so the people would remember that she is, even at her height of anger, a merciful and life-giving goddess._

_**--**_

"The muses must be singing of the world's previous predicament," Hades said, watching his young wife gather flowers in Elysium.

The beautiful queen turned her bright emerald eyes to him.

"Will they sing of the cruel and selfish Queen of the Underworld?"

"My love, they must be singing of the gentle and forgiving goddess of Spring."

Persephone smiled, cheerfully this time.

"Are they?"

"They must," Hades said firmly.

"If the muses get it wrong, then I shall tell the Graces to sing in their stead and if the Graces cannot do it then I shall ask all the musicians and the bards that exist to sing of it…"

She walked towards him with her smile still in her lovely face, her sunny disposition slowly coming back.

"Will the world believe them? Shall they know of the truth?"

"They shall," he said quietly, taking her petite hands in his, "they shall know of your heart."

"My fickle heart," she replied, almost mockingly.

"Your heart that contains a love that transcends pain," he paused, lifting her face gently, "and time."

"Hades," she asked softly, grasping his warm hands, eyes glowing in question, "are you happy?"

Hades smiled warmly.

_Who could not be happy with those beautiful eyes looking at me?_

"All the stars are shining brighter my love; even the sun glows in bliss."

Persephone's smile grew even wider and her eyes were once again clear.

"Then I can never be happier," she said with equal warmth and sincerity.

--

AN: I have to admit, the epilogue is kinda lame…

The first part is actually the story of the Muses so Persephone's fear of them saying otherwise is just her worrying fruitlessly

Thank you again for reading! And don't forget to review!


End file.
